Broken Rules
by animevampire17
Summary: Rebel Naruko meets the school popular boy, Uchiha Sasuke. GaaXNaru SasuXSaku NaruXSasu ItaXKyu and others. Rated M for a reason. NO FLAMES! Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing, not even the songs mentioned on here. Warning: OOC-ness! R&R
1. Chapter 1

I walked into my dreaded new school. I turned up the volume on my iPod as I walked into the hideous building. My long blond hair was brushed back by the wind as my sapphire eyes glared at the student. I smiled when my favorite song bean to play. _Sexting _by _Blood on the Dance Floor_. I put it up to max volume and walked to class. I looked at the paper with the list of classes in my hand. I walked into room B-35 and smirked at the class. My music was up so loud that they could hear. Some of their eyes grew wide at the lyrics. The teacher sneered at me. I took out my left side and walked over to her.

"Names Naruko. Where the fuck do I sit?" I asked. The teacher rolled her eyes and pointed to an empty chair at the back of the class. I walked over and sat down. Pulled my legs onto the desk and pulled my earphones back on. A girl with power pink hair glared at me. I arched an eyebrow. "This is just for you," dedicated in a whisper so that only she could hear. I started the song over again and pulled out the earphones. The song filled the room. People looked at me in shock. I flipped my blond hair and smirked at the pink haired girl.

"Turn that off," the teacher ordered. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Hell no. As long as it drowns out your boring voice, then I shall listen to it forever." I said as I pulled my earphones back on. I tossed my head back and listened to the song, but my peace did not last. The song was blocked out by loud squealing. I groaned and looked at the class. All of the girl were now huddled in a circle at the front of the class, even the teacher was there. I looked over at the boy next to me, who was sleeping until now. "What the hell is with them?" I asked as I pulled out my earphones.

"They are like this every day when Sasuke gets here." He said with a yawn.

"Sasuke? Who the fuck is that? Is he like some kind of wannabe Justin Bieber. Girls are always after that type of guy now since that Justin dude started singing." I said. The boy chuckled and shook his head.

"No, he is the rebel genius of the school. He hates large crowds and annoying people." The boy explained. I arched an eyebrow. "By the way, my name is Shikamaru." He announced. I smiled. "Your Naruko right?" I nodded. I looked around at everyone in class and one caught my attention. His hair was a dark crimson and his eyes were grey. I smirked at the dark look he gave the stupid fan girls.

"Who is the grumpy boy?" I asked as I pointed to the strange red head.

"That's Gaara. It's best not to go near him. He is worse than Sasuke when you bug him or piss him off." Shikamaru said. I giggled.

"Really? Well, since everyone is so distracted by this Sasuke kid, I'll go bug the hell out of Gaara." I said.

"I would advice against that." Shikamaru said. I shrugged and walked over and sat on the red head's desk. He looked up at me with a glare of a thousand daggers.

"Your Gaara. I'm Naruko. Okay, we're done with introductions, so lets be friends?" I asked. Gaara looked at me in shock. The room suddenly got quiet. I looked back at the girls and saw everyone looking my way with wide eyes. My eyes locked with the eyes of a raven haired boy. I glared at him and then looked back at Gaara. Gaara lunged for my neck, but I dodged and slammed onto his back. He groaned as he lay on his belly on the floor with me standing on his back. I smirked and squatted down, still standing on him.

"Get off," he sneered. I smirked.

"Sorry, Hun, but that isn't going to happen until you agree to be my friend." I said. He flipped over, but I reacted quickly and now we both had out hands to each others throats. "I won't hesitate to kill you and I'm pretty sure you won't either. It all depends on whose quicker." I warned. Gaara smirked and dropped his arm.

"Fine, I'll go along with whatever game your playing." he said. I smiled and stood up. I yanked him up by the collar and slapped my hand on his back and grinned at him like an idiot.

"Shika-Kun! Your hanging with us too!" I stated. Shikamaru yawned, nodded, and laid his head on his arms. The entire class just stared in amazement. Gaara walked back to his desk. He and I both glared at the gawking class. My eyes connected with the boy with the raven hair again. "What the fuck are you shit holes looking at? Can you fucking mind you own business? Go back to screaming and flirting with your freaky popular boy." I sneered, smiled at Gaara and then walked back up to my seat. Shikamaru smirked at me. I giggled, leaned back on my chair, and pulled my earphones back on. I pumped up the same song and pulled my legs up on the desk.

"It's time for lunch," Shikamaru announced as he yanked out one of my earphones. I got up and walked over to Gaara with Shikamaru at my side.

"Let go," I said. They nodded and we walked out, but were stopped by a guy with a dog at his side. I looked at the dog and smiled. "Hmm, they allow pets here?" I asked. Shikamaru and Gaara shook their head. I blinked and then looked up at the boy in confusion. "Oh well. Not like I give a shit, so who are you?" I asked. The boy smiled as he picked up the dog.

"My names Kiba and this is my best friend Akamaru," he introduced. I looked at him for a moment.

"Your best friend is a dog?" I asked. He nodded. "Cool. Want to join us for lunch?" I asked. Kiba nodded and Akamaru barked. We walked over to an empty lunch table. I looked around and saw 'Gaara' written all over it. I smirked, pulled out a marker, and leaned over to the center and write 'Is Bad Ass' after 'Gaara'. Everyone arched an eyebrow.

"I can't believe you approached Gaara the way you did. No one has ever had the balls to confront him, except Sasuke." Kiba said. I frowned and looked at the red head next to me.

"Are you this Sasuke kid's friend?" I asked. Gaara wrinkled his nose and shook his head. I laughed along with the others at his reaction. We all stopped when we saw Sasuke walk in with two girls at his side. One of them was the powder prink bitch that kept glaring at me in class and the other was a girl with pale blond hair and blue eyes. I smirked. "So that's the popular Sasuke and his sluts?" I asked. The other laughed.

"Pink haired one is Sakura. The blond is Ino." Shikamaru said with another yawn. I laughed.

"Sakura? Well, I can see why. Her hair is as pink as one, but Ino. What's her deal? She looked pissed or something." I noted.

"Yea. Sakura is her best friend or was until they found out that they both like Sasuke. Now, they are rivals." He explained. Gaara sighed as a blond girl walked over and sat at out table. I looked at her confused.

"Who are you?" I asked. She looked at me for a moment.

"I'm Temari, Gaara's sister and Shikamaru's girlfriend." She said. I grinned and elbowed Shikamaru.

"Your girlfriend, huh? Wow, Shika-Kun, you are a player." I teased. More people began to pile up at out little table, so I ended up sitting on Temari's lap. She didn't seem to give a shit though. Choji was Shikamaru's best friend; Hinata was a shy weirdo, who kept eyeing me; and Lee, aka bushy brows, was a freak who kept going on and on about the power of youth and the season of love.

"Sakura-Chan! She shines brighter than the sun!" Lee screamed aloud. Everyone in the cafeteria looked over at us. Some snickered, but Sakura just looked plain disgusted. Sasuke smirked at me. I clenched my teeth and snapped my teeth in his direction. He arched an eyebrow.

"What do you have again Uchiha?" Temari asked. I blinked and looked at her.

"Who?" I asked. She laughed.

"Uchiha Sasuke. The guy over there," she said. I smirked and shrugged.

"I just hate guys who always are surrounded by perky bitches," was my reply. She laughed and tightened her grip on my waist. I looked back up at the boy. He looked back at me. I cocked my head as I looked him over and then smirked. "I'll be back," I said as I got up and walked over to Sasuke. The girls at his table glared at me.

"Can we help you?" Sakura growled. I looked at her.

"No. If I really wanted help, I'd ask a dog before you." I said. She glared at me as I turned back to Sasuke. "I just noticed that you hair looked like something familiar," I said. I reached out and stroked his hair. He arched an eyebrow as everyone in the cafeteria shut up and looked my way.

"What does it look like?" He asked. I grinned.

"A duck's butt," I said. Everyone gasped, except the ones at my table 'cause they were too busy laughing their asses off.

"How dare you insult Sasuke-Kun!" Ino shouted. Sakura reached for my hair, but I grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Only whores go for the hair," I whispered in her ear and then skipped off with a triumphant smiled. "I got two birds with one stone," I said in a sing song voice as I slid back onto Temari's lap. Everyone continued to laugh, except Gaara. He never laughed, just smiled a little.

"A ducks butt? Wow, Naruko, you are really something, you know that?" Temari complimented. I smiled.

"I know," I said and then laughed. I looked over at Gaara. He pulled out a pen and started writing on the desk. I smiled and moved over people's laps until I finally got to Gaara's. "Yo hoe hello!" I greeted him.

"Did you just call me a hoe?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. It's pirate talk." I said. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me from falling. I pulled out my laptop and put it at the center of the table. "Lets listen to my favorite song!" I screamed. They shrugged. I put my earphones in Gaara's shirt pocket and looked through my play list for my favorite song. I smirked and then played. Temari laughed at he beginning.

"What is the name of the song?" She asked. Hinata blushed a bright crimson at the lyrics. Akamaru climbed on top of the and circled around the iPod.

"Its called _Sexting_ by_ Blood on the Dance Floor_." I replied as I stared to sing along with the lyrics. Gaara smiled as I sang. Everyone in the cafeteria looked over at me, Sakura and Ino and every other girl at Sasuke's table glared. Sasuke smirked at me, but I could see that he was still pissed about my little compliment earlier. "I wanna Fuck you hard. I wana feel you deep. I wanna Ah Ah. I wanna Ah Ah," I sang.

"That's an interesting song," A man commented as he walked over to our table. I smiled up at him. "I'm a dean at this school. My name Itachi Uchiha." He introduced. My jaw dropped. Uchiha?

"No fucking way!" I exclaimed and then laughed. "That low life Uchiha Sasuke has a brother that's a dean? Man, you must be on his ass twenty-four/seven." I said. Itachi smiled and nodded. I laughed and hugged him. "I love this man!" I exclaimed as the next song began to play. It was _Love Struck_ by the same band. I smiled and then began to dance around the cafeteria with Itachi. His eyes grew wide as I twirled. Gaara and the other laughed. Wait, Gaara laughed? I stopped and then ran over and started twirling with Gaara. After him, I went for the dog. Temari was the only one who danced like a rocker with me.

"Your crazy!" Temari commented as we fall onto the floor laughing as the song ended. Everyone in the entire cafeteria was laughing out our dancing. Gaara sat back down as Temari and I stayed on the floor laughing our asses off. Itachi took a seat at our table. A dean sitting at the table with students? Weird much?

"You two are strange," Shikamaru stated. I nodded and leaned my back against Temari's.

"Akamaru likes your music," Kiba commented. I laughed as I looked over at the dog, who was laying next to my iPod.

"That was what I call the power of youth!" Lee screamed as he slammed his leg on the table. Gaara glared at him and then Lee sat back down quickly.

"You two are good dancers," Hinata complimented. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Hinata." I said. Itachi smiled at me. The sound of the bell ringing infuriated me. I got up and put my iPod in my pocket. "Where the fuck is room 225?" I asked. Itachi smiled brighter and got up.

"I know where that is. I can take you if you want?" He asked. I smiled.

"That's my next class," Gaara said. I smiled bright and grabbed his hand.

"Its cool, Itachi. I'll go with Gaara, just do me a favor and kick your brothers ass when you get home!" I screamed as we walked off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

I had almost every fucking class with Sasuke Uchiha and his damn fan girls. The only period I didn't have with them was History, except Sakura. I had her for every single period, even home room! I mean, what the fuck! I was just happy that I also had every period with Gaara. I stormed home while having my iPod on full blast. Uchiha Sasuke was officially on my shit list. He outclassed me in PE and nobody outclasses me there! I kicked open the door to the house and went into the kitchen and got a glass of water.

"Someone seems pissed," Kyuubi remarked. I looked back at my older brother and shrugged. "Who do I have to beat up?" he asked as he sat down at the table. I sighed and sat down on his lap.

"Kyu-Kun, why did we have to move here? We were fine where we were." I grumbled. Kyuubi chuckled and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I honestly don't know little sis. Our parents are just weird like that. When they get bored, we move." he said. I frowned, because it was true. Whenever my parents got bored with a neighborhood, they would pack up and move with us by the leash. I sighed.

"I met some new friends," I stated. Kyuubi laughed at the sudden subject change, but he knew to just go with it.

"Really? How did you make them your friends? Did you kick there ass and threaten them?" he asked with a laugh. I blinked.

"One of them," I said. He shut up and frowned at me. "He tried to kill me too, so now we are besties!" I exclaimed. Kyuubi chuckled at my childishness. "I also made an enemy. His name is Uchiha Sasuke. Ugh! He pisses me the fuck off, Kyu-Kun. He was better than me at everything in PE and every where he goes, his fan girls tag along!" I screamed. Kyuubi shrugged. I got ff his lap and walked over to the shelf and yanked out my dad's shot glass and some vodka. Kyuubi frowned.

"What are you doing, Naru-Chan?" He asked. I shrugged and poured the vodka into the small glass. I looked from the big bottle to the tiny glass before me. I sighed, tossed the small glass, and started downing straight from the bottle. "Naru-Chan!" Kyuubi scold as he yanked the bottle from my hands. "Share!" He screamed. I giggled as he took huge gulps. Kyuubi and I got completely wasted! It was so funny. We grabbed the camcorder and started making a video about Sasuke. I didn't realize what the hell I was doing until we got two thousand hits on YouTube.

"My god we are such idiot!" Kyuubi exclaimed as he fell of my bed laughing at the video comments. I laughed and then walked out. "Need a lighter?" Kyuubi asked. I nodded and he tossed me one. I went out back and smoked. I made a circle with the smoke as I looked at the night sky.

"That's bad for your lungs," a stern voice commented. I coughed and looked up in shock at the voice. Peering out of the window from next door was my new found rival, Uchiha Sasuke. I frowned and put out my cigarette.

"What the fuck do you care? And why the fuck are you spying on me you creeper!" I screamed. Sasuke smirked and then climbed down the tree onto my backyard. I stood up and stumbled over to him. "Get out! Your such a creeper! Ugh! I hate you!" I screamed and then fell on my ass. I laughed at how stupid I was when I was drunk.

"Man, you can't even stand up straight without stumbling over," he commented as he pulled me up by the arm. I tried to sock him, but he dodged and chuckled. "You're a weird one. Every girl on the school is after me, except you and that shy girl. Even Temari was once after me." He said. I felt my anger skyrocket and then smirked at him. "What are you smirking at?" he asked. I made fake tears fall. "What are y-" he started.

"Kyu-Kun! Itachi-San!" I screamed, cutting him off. Kyuubi was suddenly at my side with anger ablaze in his red eyes. Sasuke immediately let me go as Itachi jumped from the tree.

"I thought that was you, Naruko." Itachi said. I hugged my brother and buried me face in his chest.

"What did you do to my little sister?" Kyuubi sneered. Itachi glared at Sasuke in a disapproving way. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I didn't fucking do shit alright. I never even fucking touched her!" He snapped. Kyuubi was drunk when I left the room, but when he thinks I'm in trouble, he quickly snaps out of it. He looked as sober as daylight and really pissed off. I was still, on the other hand, very much drunk. I watched as Itachi eyed my big brother with a certain glimmer in his eyes.

"It was nothing, Kyu-Kun. I was just scared when he yanked my up when I fell." I lied as I wiped away my fake tears. Kyuubi smiled at me and then tossed a deadly glare at Sasuke.

"Alright. Come inside, Naru-Chan." Kyuubi said. I shook my head.

"I want to tell Sasuke something." I said. Kyuubi immediately froze at the name. His eyes grew wide as he looked over at Sasuke.

"That's Sasuke?" Kyuubi asked. I nodded. Kyuubi couldn't hold it in any longer. He fell onto the floor in uncontrollable laughter. I smirked as I reminisced what he was laughing at.

"Kyu-Kun, go inside." I said. He held back his laughter, went inside, and then laughed so loud we could hear him out here. Itachi chuckled and then climbed the tree and went back in through the window.

"What the fuck was that?" Sasuke growled. I laughed and walked closer to him.

"That doesn't matter now. I just noticed something utterly adorable. I think your older brother has the hots for my older brother." I admitted. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yea, I hate you too. Anyway, I think they would make a cute couple. We have to make them think that we are the best of friends, because I don't want out relationship to get n the way of theirs." I explained. Sasuke walked over and leaned against the tree.

"What the fuck does that have to do with me? I don't give a shit about my obnoxious asshole older brother's love life." Sasuke grumbled.

"Duck butt head."

"Bitch!"

"Man whore!"

"Slut!"

"Dick sucker!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!" We screamed at each other. I walked over to him and stabbed my finger against his chest. "I want my brother to be happy and my brother is gay. Itachi was checking out my brother. They are perfect! Now either you in or your dead." I sneered through clenched teeth. Sasuke sighed and climbed the tree. "Don't walk away… or climb away!" I added. Once he was at his window, he peered down at me.

"I guess I am, dobe, but this doesn't make us friends." He said. I growled.

"Whatever, teme!" I screamed and then stormed off inside. My argument with Sasuke seemed to get me sober. Weird. I walked into my room and smiled when I saw Kyuubi knocked out on my bed. I covered him with my orange blanket and then walked into his room. His room was a dark red with a huge black fox painted on the wall behind his bed. I fell onto his comfy waterbed and slowly passed out.

"Hey, Naruko!" Kiba greeted as he spotted me in the morning. I gave him a weak wave and then collapsed on my desk. "What's wrong?" He asked as he made his way over to my desk.

"I have a serious fucking hangover!" I screamed and I rubbed my temples. I cringed s the room was suddenly filled with screaming fan girls. Sasuke walked in with Sakura under his arm. She was wearing a perky pink cheerleading uniform. They walked over to Sasuke's desk and t other girl frowned when they saw Sakura kiss Sasuke. I made a barfing noise and everyone looked my way. I smirked and then fell back onto my chair. "Isn't that great? His fucking fan girls just made my day!" I complained.

"You seem more pissed than usual." Gaara commented as he walked over. I looked at him and smiled.

"Not no more," I said with a giggle.

"Class is about to start, so you better get to your seats before the teacher gives us detention again." Shikamaru said as he took his seat beside me. I smiled at him and waved as Temari walked by my classroom door. She blew me a kiss and Hinata blushed as she waved at me and then chased after Temari. I smiled at the two. Gaara and Kiba walked to their seat. Akamaru crawled away from Kiba's seat over to me as class began. The small white dog jumped on my lap and I petted it.

"Ms! Naruko had a dog in class and isn't paying attention!" Ino announced. The teacher looked over at me and then sleeping Akamaru on my desk. I arched an eyebrow.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked. The teacher fumed with anger, but ignored me and went back to her lesson leaving a stunned Ino in silence. Sakura passed a note to Ino. Ino wrote on the paper and tossed it back, but it fell on the floor. I smirked and poked Akamaru awake. "Okay, puppy. Go get those ugly girl's note," I whispered. The dog snuck his way over and ran back with the note. I opened it and giggled. Writed on the paper was:

Sakura: Ugh! I can't stand the new girl.

Ino: Yea! I fucking know what you mean! Why does that bitch get special credit?

Sakura: Hell if I fucking know, but if she dares to try and touch my Sasuke, I'll murder her!

Ino: _Your_ Sasuke? When the fuck did that happen anyway? I got so pissed when I saw you walk in in his arm and then started fuming when I saw you kiss him!

Sakura: Don't be bitching, Ino. He asked me out and I said yea. That is all there is fucking to it! You would have done the same!

Ino: Whatever, Sakura. I thought we were friends.

Sakura: We are.

Ino: You stole my man!

End of note. Really? They were bickering over that stupid Uchiha? I looked over and saw Sakura looking around for the note. I smirked and slipped it into my bra. Sasuke is such a twit.

"Alright class. Your reports on American History will be due next week." The teacher announced. I blinked and looked at her in confusion. What report? She never said anything about a fucking report! Hmm, must have been before my time. I got up from my desk as the bell rang and walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke glared at me.

"What the fuck do you want?" he sneered. I reached into my bra and handed him the note.

"I never knew the great Sasuke was owned by a pink powder puff." I teased and then walked out with the others. We sat outside and enjoyed the sun. I pulled out a cigarette and handed one to Gaara. We smoked as the others laughed about something stupid. Temari reached over and stole my cigarette. I pouted as she took a smoke. "Bitch," I grumbled. Temari laughed and laid her head on my lap.

"Look who the suck is talking," she snapped. I smirked.

"You," I shot back. She blinked and then laughed.

"Well, that backfired!" She said as Shikamaru finally joined us. "What took you so long?" Temari asked as she took another smoke. Shikamaru stole the cigarette from her and my pout grew. Why was everyone stealing my cigarette?

"Teacher had me stay back to explain an assignment. What a drag," he said as he took a smoke. I grumbled and the smirked at Gaara, who was looking at the clouds. I stole Gaara's cigarette and took a drag.

"What the fuck is this?" Someone screamed. I looked back and saw Sakura sitting on Sasuke's lap with a pissed off Ino standing in front of them.

"Lets get a closer look!" I announced. Temari nodded and then she and I walked over and hid behind a bush.

"Why the fuck are you bitching, Ino! Sasuke is _mine_!" Sakura snapped. I giggled and Temari slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Fuck you, Sakura! Sasuke and I were meant to be! Don't forget that I'm the one who made you who you are!" Ino screamed.

"You mean a hoe?" Sakura asked. Ino snapped and attacked Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched as the two girls clawed each others eyes out. Sakura had Ino by the hair and then flipped her back. I couldn't hold it in any long. I laughed and fell out on the other side of the bushed. Temari stared at me with wide eyes. The girls stopped fighting and looked my way. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. I rolled around on the ground clutching my stomach. I was laughing so hard that I began to cry. I slowly got up and tried to walk over to the girls.

"That has got to be the funniest shit I have ever seen! What the fuck is with all the hair pulling! You two are such babies!" I screamed and then fell back laughing. Temari walked over, smirked at the girls, and started dragging me off. I finally stopped laughing and locked eye with the stupid Uchiha. He smirked at me. I snapped my teeth at him and then gave in in letting myself be dragged.

"This girl is crazy, but it was so funny! I'm surprised I had kept my cool that long!" Temari screamed and then fell onto my lap laughing. Hinata watched us with red cheeks. I smirked and then whispered something in Temari's ear. Temari nodded and then we tackled the adorably Hinata. She squealed and blushed a deep crimson as we "raped" her. She was just so cute and I couldn't hold back any longer.

"You guys are evil." Gaara commented as he pulled out another cigarette. I snatched it away again and smirked at Gaara. He narrowed his eyes and then attacked me. I laughed as he was now on top of me. I smiled up at him as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes grew wide with shock, but then slowly began to close. The kiss was like every other. There was nothing special to it, but I could feel that Gaara wanted there to be. I could feel the lust radiating off of his body. I kissed him back and then slipped my tong into his mouth.

"Finally!" Someone screamed. Gaara pulled away and then glared at the guy who interrupted out kiss. "Hey blond girl. I'm Kankuro and Gaara's older brother, but Temari is the oldest." He said as he smiled at Temari, who was leaning on Shikamaru's arm. Temari rolled her eyes.

"So why did you say finally?" I asked as I sat up.

"Because my family has been hoping for Gaara to settle down with a pretty girl already. He is eighteen and still a damn virgin!" Kankuro screamed. I blinked and then looked at Gaara in shock. He was still a virgin? I lost mine when I was fourteen for crying out loud. That was four fucking years ago! I was younger than now!

"Well, everybody is different." I said as I got up and packed my stuff. "Anyway, Gaara and I have to get to class. We have PE on the other side of the school." I said and then got up. Gaara stood up as the bell rang. He and I walked to class, but not before stopping and laughing at the girl, who were bugging the fuck out of Sasuke. "Having fun, teme?" I joked. Sasuke looked up and glared at me.

"Shut the fuck up, dobe!" He barked. I laughed.

"Whatever. Anyway, my backyard tonight." I informed him and then walked off. I gave a triumphant smile as I heard the girls screaming at him. Oh sweet bliss. I loved torturing that Uchiha.

"What the fuck was that about?" Sasuke asked as he caught up to me as we ran the track. I smirked at him.

"Just thought your girlfriends might want to know where you were going to be tonight," I teased. Sasuke growled and picked up his pace. I clenched my teeth and then ran past him. He finally caught on and sped up. We ran around the track at the same pace. The gym teacher watched in disbelief as we kept running past the necessary eight laps.

"Your quick!" Sasuke commented as we ran. I smirked.

"You too, but I'm still faster!" I screamed as we started out tenth lap. I had never enjoyed myself so much. I continued to run. Sakura and Ino weren't pleased at all. I didn't notice as they tossed oil onto the track. I tripped and fell on my ass. Sasuke stopped running and smirked at me. I could see that he was trying to hold back laughter. I got up and glared at him. "Bushy brows!" I called. Lee ran over to us. His body didn't have a drop of sweat on it and he just ran twenty laps around the _entire_ school instead of the track. I frowned. "I want you to do me a favor and time teme and I." I said.

"Time us for wh-?" I slapped my hand over Sasuke's mouth before he could finish his question.

"Give us your hardest physical challenge, bushy brows." I said. Lee gave a dark smirk and then a chill suddenly ran up my spine.

"Forty laps around the school, eighty pushups, and then one hundred and twenty sit ups!" Lee ordered. I blinked at him and then sweat dropped.

"Is he joking?" Sasuke asked. I sighed.

"Sadly, no." I said. Sasuke's eye twitched as Lee pulled out a timer and a clip board from out of thin air.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" Sasuke asked. I shook my head.

"It's best not to ask," I warned him and then readied myself. Sasuke smirked and then readied himself next to me. The PE teacher just watched us in amazement. I watched as she wrote something in her clip board. The sound of Lee's whistle was my savior from gong over there and peeking at the teacher's papers. I ran as fast as I could. Sasuke ran at the exact same speed as me. I couldn't believe it. I was being out classed by a guy who has his hair in the shape of a ducks butt! I tried to run faster, but I was already running at top speed.

"Tired?" Sasuke asked. I glared at him.

"You wish!" I snapped as we continued to run. We passed Lee and then ran over ten laps. It took longer than we expected. We finally did all forty and were completely out of breath, but it was fun racing Sasuke. He was the only one who had ever caught up with me, except Lee, but he doesn't count 'cause he could easily outrun me.

"What's… next?" Sasuke asked through deep breaths. I downed my water bottle and then looked over and saw a bored looking Gaara. I ran a finger over my lips as I remembered the kiss. It as strange to be kissed by him, because he was my friend.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura screamed as she ran over. She jumped on Sasuke and kissed him full on the lips. Her eyes shot wide open and she quickly pulled away with a look of disgust. "Ew. Your all sweaty." She said stating the obvious. I looked at my empty water bottle and then at Sakura's head. I smirked and then smacked her with it. She fell forward on her knees and looked at me in shock.

"Wow! She was knocked down fast! And this water bottle is empty and I wasn't using full force!" I exclaimed. I looked over and saw that Sasuke was trying hard to hold back a laugh. I smiled.

"Sasuke-Kun! Are you going to let her just hit me like that!" Sakura screamed as she stood up. Ino stomped over and almost hit me on the head with a water bottle, but Sasuke grabbed her hand and stared at her with total seriousness. Ino dropped the water as surprise washed over her face.

"Sasuke-Kun? Why won't you let me hit her?" Ino asked. Sakura stood up and wrapped her arm around Ino's shoulder.

"I don't know what is wrong with you Sasuke-Kun, but we will talk about this later." Sakura said and then stormed off with Ino. Once they were completely out of sight, Sasuke and I fell onto the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Did you see her face when you hit her!" Sasuke cried through his tears. I clutched my stomach and nodded. We both composed ourselves and looked around the PE area. I saw relief wash over his eyes when he spotted no one around.

"You don't like showing your soft side do you?" I asked. Sasuke glared my way and then fell back onto the ground. I looked at him. His face looked twisted and sad.

"No, actually I hate it. If the smile isn't real, why show it? I don't ever feel happy in my heart, so why force something that doesn't exist?" He asked. I frowned. I laid on my stomach and looked at him.

"Why aren't you happy?" I asked. He shrugged and sat up. I sighed and sat up too. "Is it because your brother is the dean?" I joked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Its none of your fucking business, so it doesn't matter. Stop asking stupid questions already." He said as he got up. "See you later tonight," he grumbled and then walked off. I frowned. Well, that was a scarily depressing aura he was emanating. I got up and then turned the corner and bit my lower lip when I was greeted by an irritated Lee.

"Sorry, bushy brows. Anyway, I got to go get dressed." I said and then ran to the lockers. I quickly changed, but before I could close my locker, someone slammed it closed for me. I glared at Sakura. She stood in front of my now closed locker with her arms folded over her chest.

"Listen slut! Sasuke is mine so fuck off!" She screamed. Ino smirked at me.

"I don't care who the fuck he belongs to. I don't want him." I said and then walked away, but someone grabbed my hair, that was still in a ponytail, and yanked it back. I screamed and slapped the person who pulled my hair. Sakura glared as she pressed her hand against her red cheek. "What the fuck are you going to do bitch! Are you going to kick my ass over something so stupid!" I shouted and then socked Sakura. She fell on her ass. I stormed out of the lockers. Sasuke was leaning on the fence waiting for his bubblegum pink hared girlfriend.

"Listen, teme. Get your girlfriend under control or I swear I'll kick her ass." I warned and then began to walk away. I could swear I saw anger flash in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke grabbed my arm. I looked back at him in shock. "What the fuck do you want, teme?" I sneered.

"Did she hurt you?" Sasuke asked. I blinked and then smirked.

"Why does it matter?" I asked in a seductive voice. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and growled.

"It doesn't," he snapped. I smiled, shrugged, and then walked off toward Gaara. I looked back and saw Uchiha glaring at Gaara. I stuck my tong out playfully and then grabbed Gaara's hand. Gaara and I walked off to History with Sakura on our tail. I sneered at her. After class, Gaara decided to walk me home. Sasuke was walking a few paces behind us with Sakura. I pulled out my iPod and slipped the right earphone in his ear and put the left in my ear. The song that played was _I'm with you _by _Avril Lavigne_. I smiled as I felt something wet on my cheek. I looked up and watched as the dark cloud spilled their tears. Gaara pulled out the earphone and I began to twirl. From the corner of my eye I could see that Sasuke was smiling at me while Sakura was glaring. I continued to twirl and ignore them.

"The angel of rain?" Gaara spoke. I giggled and skipped over and almost kissed Gaara when Sasuke shoved me. I growled at the stupid raven haired Uchiha. Its rude to push someone who is about to kiss. "Ignore him, Naruko." Gaara said. I nodded and then we continued to walk to my house. Sasuke and Sakura were having a full make-out session in front of Sasuke's house. I wrinkled my nose.

"Get a room!" I screamed. Sakura pulled away from Sasuke and smirked.

"I'd be happy to!" She shouted. I made a puking sound as she ran into Sasuke's house. Sasuke looked confused and then caught on. He ran inside and then walked out with Sakura. "But why, Sasuke?" She cried.

"I don't let people in my house. That's all there it to it." Sasuke said. Sakura huffed, kissed Sasuke, and then stormed off home. I laughed and then walked over to my door.

"Thanks for walking me home, Gaara," I said.

"No problem," he replied. I placed a small kiss to his lips and then Gaara walked off. Sasuke fell back on the grass. I skipped over to the fence that borders our two houses and smiled.

"Are you scared of Sakura finding out you weird secrets? Maybe you are an evil scientist from space creating a chimera of a mongoose and a dog." I joked. Sasuke chuckled and sat up. I jumped over the fence and walked over to him. "So are you?" I continued.

"Maybe," he said. I laughed and sat next to him. "But why a mongoose and a dog when I could put a raven and a fox?" he asked. I blinked.

"Why a raven and a fox?" I asked. He leaned forward and put his lips to my ear.

"Because I am the raven and you are the sneaky fox," he said as he lifted his pointer finger and ran it over one of my strange birthmarks that ran on either side of my face. I could feel my face heating up at his touch. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. He leaned his forehead against mine and smiled. "Your eyes are bluer than the sky," he said as the rain flattened his hair. I rolled my eyes.

"And you eyes are a darker ebony then my closet at night." I joked. He smirked and then slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.


	4. Chapter 4

The kiss was completely different from Gaara's. The way his lips felt against mine sent shivers up and down my spine. I loved the sensation it brought. I let out a small moan as he slipped his tong into my mouth. Our tongs battled one another. I loved the kiss more than anything. I felt like fireworks were going off in my head. I wanted it to last forever, but I was running out of breath. We pulled away. My eyes grew wide as realization hit me. Had just kissed the person I hated, no, he kissed me. I looked into his eyes in shock.

"I should get going," I said as I got up. Sasuke didn't say a word. I walked over to the gate, jumped it, and then walked inside my house. I closed the door and leaned against it. I had just kissed my rival. I was a mad woman! I slid down the door and buried my face in my hands.

"Naru-Chan?" A familiar voice called. I looked up and was greeted by a pair of dazzling blue eyes. I smiled at the man before me. He sighed and ran his hand through his golden locks and then walked over and sat down next to me on the door. "What's wrong, love?" He asked.

"It's so hard, dad. I don't understand what it means when I kiss the guy I hate and… I like it." I admitted. Minato smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"I don't either, but I'm pretty sure you will figure it out before me." He said. I smiled at my dad.

"Minato!" Kushina, my mom, screamed. I could feel my dad tense. I looked up and saw fear cross his face.

"You can hide in my room," I offered. He gave me a smile and then ran off to my room. I sighed and walked after him. My mom slammed open the room door and smacked me in the face. "Ow!" I screamed. My mom looked at me in shock and then gasped as she saw me bleeding from my nose.

"Naruko! I'm so sorry!" She apologized as she helped me up. She walked me to the kitchen and handed me a tissue. "Ugh! I should be more careful." She said as she wet a small red rag and handed it to me. I pressed it over my nose and smiled at the coolness of my rag. "Have you seen your father?" She asked. She hits me with a door and then wants me to tell her where my father, my savior, is. I smirked and shook my head. "Damn that man!" She screamed. "Okay, Hun. The bleeding had stopped." She said. I washed my face and then sat down at the table.

"Yo ma!" Kyuubi greeted as he walked in. Kyuubi gave our mom a kiss on the forehead.

"How was your first day of this town's college?" Kushina asked. Kyuubi sighed, walked over, and pushed me off the chair. I landed flat on my butt on floor and growled. Kyuubi laughed at me and then lifted me up onto his lap. I cuddled on my big brother.

"It was cool I guess. It was exactly like every other school." Kyuubi finally answered. Kushina frowned. I smiled and got up.

"I'm going to my room." I stated and then walked off. I walked into my room and gasped when I saw my dad on my bed. I had totally forgot he was in my room. I smiled and then jumped on the bed next to him. I laid on my father's stomach and frowned. "Are we ever going to stop moving?" I asked. Minato sighed and hugged me.

"Not until you mom and I find what we've been looking for." He said. I looked at him confused.

"Find what you been looking for? I thought we moved 'cause you got bored of that town." I admitted. Minato laughed and shook his head.

"No, we are looking for something more valuable then life." He said. I blinked.

"And what that?" I asked. Silence. I pouted. "Fine, don't tell me. Not like I care." I grumbled and leaned against my father. He chuckled and I slowly fell asleep on him. Homework? Screw it! I wanted to sleep on my dad at he moment. I cuddled up on him as I slept.

"Minato!" I could hear someone screamed. My eyes snapped open and saw my mom at the door with a deadly glare in her eyes. I looked up and saw my dad frozen stiff. He looked absolutely paralyzed. I laughed and got off of him. He smiled at me and bolted for the window. My mom ran after him and dragged him out of the room by his legs. I watched with wide eyes as my dad clawed the floor and prayed for freedom. I cringed as the door slammed shut. I sighed and looked at the time. It was already nine o'clock. I sighed and looked at my window. I saw a dark shadow move and smiled. I walked over and slipped out.

"Teme?" I called. Sasuke walked out from the shadows with a bored look.

"I was out here for like an hour. What the hell took you?" he asked. I shrugged and sat on the ground and leaned against the wall. He walked over and sat in front of me. "Want a smoke?" I asked. He nodded and I handed him a cigarette. He lit his own and then mine. "I don't know how we're going to do this. I need to know what kid of person your brother is." I said. Sasuke shrugged.

"An total dick?" Sasuke asked. I frowned and slapped his arm.

" No, teme. I mean how he is personality wise. I don't give a shit about your point of view though." I said. Sasuke glared and then blew smoke in my face. I coughed and then did the same to him. He coughed and then smirked and tackled me down. I glared up at him. He out both cigarettes in his mouth and then blew a large amount of smoke in my face. I coughed and growled at him. "Are you trying to kill me!" I screamed. He laughed.

"I don't need to do it when your going to do it yourself with how much you smoke. I mean your breath always wreaks of this shit." He said. I rolled my eyes. He put out the cigarettes and then leaned down and kissed me. I pushed him off and glared at him.

"Stop, teme. You know I'm with Gaara." I said. Sasuke frowned and helped me sit up. "Why do people in this town always take my cigarette?" I changed the subject. Sasuke smirked and shrugged. I got up and reached inside my room and grabbed my iPod.

"You actually have a nice ass and body." Sasuke complimented. I pulled out and grinned at him.

"Why thank you. You not so bad your self," I said and then sat back down and unplugged my earphones.

"Play the song _Sexting _by _Blood on the Dance Floor_." Sasuke requested. I blinked and looked at him in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"It's the song you were singing last time. I know the song, I listen to that band too. I have it in my iPod if you don't believe me," he said. I smiled. He was the only one who knew the song and didn't ask me for its name. I nodded and then played the song. Sasuke and I sang along to the lyrics. He was smiling as he sang. It was real. I knew it was. He looked at me and then his smile quickly faded, but he continued to sing. I frowned at the fact hat he stopped smiling. What was his big secret?

"Itachi is too school for cool, boring, and a total ass." I laughed.

"Too school for cool? That's funny!" I said. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. I stopped and then looked up at his open window. "Is Itachi home?" I asked. Sasuke shook his head. I smirked. "Lets go to his room." I said. Sasuke pondered over the thought and then nodded. I was shocked. "You actually going to just let me in?" I questioned. He nodded. "But I though you didn't let anyone in your house," I said. Sasuke shrugged.

"You're the only exception." He said. I smiled and then ran toward the tree. I quickly climbed up and entered through the window. Sasuke entered after me. His room was black and grey. I smiled as I looked around and gasped when I saw his CD collection.

"No way! You listen to BOTDF _and_ My Chemical Romance?" I screamed. Sasuke leaned against the wall and nodded. I could feel his eyes on me as I looked through his CD's. Their were hundreds of them from all types of bands. I pulled out one and put it into his stereo. "Can I?" I asked. He nodded. I pressed play and _Bottle it Up _by _Sara Bareilles_ started to play. I smiled and listened to the song. It was slow and sweet, but I love it and it seemed that Sasuke did too. I was still in shock that he had this song in his made mix CD. I peeked at him from the corner of my eyes. He was reading a book. I giggled and then walked toward the door. "Lets go!" I said. He shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Itachi's room is the last one down the hall," he said. I nodded and we walked into the room. It was exactly how I predicted. It was nice and neat. His bed was made in a way that I could only dream of doing. He had everything so organized. It was a lot like Sasuke's, but Itachi's wasn't as dark. He had some bright colors here and there, but not much. I walked over and smirked.

"If I know a gay boy the way I think I do then his pervy stuff are between the mattress's." I said. Sasuke arched an eyebrow as I walked over and lifted the top mattress. "Bingo!" I exclaimed as I pulled out a book on boy love. There were some playboy magazines about boys and only one was about girls. "Your brother is bi? Cool! I always wanted a bi friend! Hmm, seems like he has more interest in boys though, hell its still works!" I said as pulled out the playboy magazine with the girl. I opened it and examined it. "How do guys find this interesting?" I asked. Sasuke walked over and peeked over my shoulder.

"She's hott," he commented. I slapped his arm and tossed myself onto the bed.

"I can't believe girls get paid to show off their body. Hmm, I think I found my dream job." I said. I could hear a low growl emanate from Sasuke. I peeked at him from behind the magazine and giggled. "Don't tell me your jealous that other people would be able to see my body," I teased. Sasuke lay on the bed next to me and rolled his eyes. I looked through the magazine and stopped where there was a red at next to a picture. "Not a good model, but really big boobs." I read the tag. Sasuke looked and eyed the picture.

"I agree. Those boobs are huge, but the rest of her is horrible." Sasuke said. I slapped him again and then looked over the picture.

"I'm not les or bi, but I agree too." I said. Sasuke laughed and moved closer to me. I grabbed another magazine and opened it. I could feel a dark smirk spread cross my face. "He's hott!" said aloud to piss Sasuke off. Sasuke yanked the magazine out of my hand and tossed it across the room. I laughed. He grabbed the one with the girls again and opened it. I pulled it away and tossed it over tot eh one he threw. He chuckled.

"What are you two doing?" An ominous voice asked. Sasuke and I grew silent and we snapped out head in the direction of the door. Itachi was leaning against the door frame with an arched eyebrow. Silence filled the room. A terribly awkward silence.

"Why can't there be a window in this room?" I said with a sigh as I sat up. Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"I was just showing her around, that all." Sasuke said. I looked at him in shock. He was defending me. "Plus your such a sneaky bastard. If you dare say a word about this, I'll tell everyone about your secret stash between the beds." Sasuke blackmailed. I laughed.

"How the fuck did you even know about that?" Itachi sneered.

"I know things," I said. Itachi frowned at me.

"So it was you idea?" He asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Hell yea it was! Your brother is stupid! How could you even think that he could think of this?" I said. Sasuke glared at me. I shut up and gave him a guilty smile.

"Will you two leave my room now?" Itachi asked. Sasuke and I got up and walked out. Sasuke pulled me back into his room and pushed me on the bed. I giggled as he pressed play and continued the track. I couldn't help but smile at the next track. It was _Thank You for the Venom _by _My Chemical Romance._ I got up and danced around the room. Sasuke watched me and sang along with the lyrics. I twirled over to Sasuke and made him spin around the room with me.

"Naruko!" Kyuubi called. I peeked out of Sasuke's window.

"Kyu-Kun! I'm up here!" I said. Kyuubi looked up and smiled.

"Come inside. It's time for dinner." Kyuubi informed. I nodded and Kyuubi walked back inside. I looked back at Sasuke and smiled.

"See you tomorrow, teme!" I said as I climbed onto the tree.

"Whatever, dobe!" He said as I reached the ground and ran inside.


	5. Chapter 5

I leaned forward and kissed Gaara. Gaara smile and tightened his grip around my waist. I laid my head on his chest and watched Sasuke being dragged away by Sakura. I smirked as he looked over at me with pleading eyes. I giggled and Gaara looked down at me with confusion clear in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It's nothing," I said and then pulled him toward first period. In class, Sakura sat on Sasuke's lap giving him a full out make-out session. I could see their tongs moving clearly from the back of the room and tried to keep myself from puking. "That's gross," I said. Shikamaru looked and nodded. "Akamaru!" I called. The dogs ear shot up and he looked at me. "Come here boy!" I said. Akamaru ran over and jumped on my desk. Kiba looked disturbingly sad and I didn't want to catch whatever was wrong with him. "What's with Kiba?" I asked Shikamaru.

"He like Hinata and is worried she doesn't feel the same." He explained. I gasped.

"No way! You are so lying!" I exclaimed. Shikamaru shook his head as I petted the dog in my arms. "That's crazy. I mean she is so shy and he is so outgoing and wild. Aw how cute! Opposites do attract!" I said, Shikamaru chuckled. I smirked as a dark though seeped into the inner core of my brain. The teacher walked in and began her lesson, but my mind was off in another world. I didn't even notice that the bell for lunch ran after fourth until I heard Sakura squealing and kissing Sasuke. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Shall we get going to our usual spot?" Gaara asked. I smiled and nodded. We walked over to our usual spot outside. Gaara had his hand in mine. We walked outside and I saw Hinata sitting down with Temari. I smirked and ran to Hinata.

"Can we talk?" I asked. Hinata blushed and nodded. She and I walked off toward the a large Sakura tree. It was in full bloom and incredibly beautiful. I once had a dream that I would kiss my prince charming in knight in shining armor under such a gorgeous tree. I giggled at the memory and then looked at Hinata. "Do you like anyone, Hinata?" I asked. She blushed and quickly looked away. Bingo. I smiled and grabbed her chin and turned her face. She looked me directly in the eyes now. "Who is it?" I urged.

"You," was all that escaped her lips. My eyes grew wide and my cheeks burned a bright crimson. No way. Hinata like me? I let her go and fell on my butt as I looked at the ground in disbelief. "Naruko-Chan, are you okay?" Hinata asked. I didn't have the will to look up at her. I just nodded and let my hair fall over my face. Hurt washed throughout my body. I really though it would be Kiba.

"What about Kiba?" I asked.

"I like him too, but I like you more." Hinata whispered. I frowned. So she did like Kiba, but her feelings toward me were stronger? Still, the fact remained that she had feeling for Kiba. I felt a ping of hope spark inside of me and then looked back up at her.

"Hinata, Kiba like you too." I said. Hinata's face lit up and then she looked over at the bummed out Kiba. She smiled and then looked back at me. She lowed her lips to my ear.

"Sasuke likes you too," she whispered and then skipped off. I couldn't move. My entire body was frozen in shock. Her words echoed in my mind and I found it hard to breathe.

"Naruko?" A familiar voice called. I looked up and connected eyes with Ino. She sighed and sat next to me. What was she doing? Wasn't she supposed to be off bickering with Sakura and stalking Sasuke? "Why are you crying?" She asked. I blinked and stared at her in shock. I was crying? I wiped my face and saw that my hand was wet. I was crying. Why? "It's okay. I don't really care. Can I cry with you?" Ino asked. I looked at her and saw a tear run down her face.

"Ino? What happened?" I asked.

"Sasuke made it very clear that he didn't like me, but I just kept pestering him. I never would have expected him and Sasuke to lose it to one another." She said as tears fell. Her voice broke on the last word. I pulled Ino close and hugged her. She buried her face in my chest and cried. It felt strange, but I didn't mind. She looked like she really needed comfort. I looked over and saw everyone looked my was. Temari understood what was going on and tossed a deathly glare to the right. I followed her gaze and saw Sasuke sitting on a bench with Sakura on top and dry humping him. I was far from them, but I could visibly see their tongs. A small growl escaped my lisp and Ino tightened her grip. I held back a yelp as her nails dug into me.

"Its okay, Ino. Sasuke isn't worth it. There are hundreds of other fish in the sea and just because you can't catch one, doesn't mean you wont be able to catch another." I assured her. Ino looked up at me and shook her head.

"I know this school inside and out and I know couples that are meant to be when I see them. Sakura isn't meant to be with Sasuke, the way your not meant to be with Gaara." She said. I narrowed my eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked as she wiped away her tears and looked me straight in the eye.

"I can see that you don't love Gaara. Sakura belong with Lee and think I might belong with one of your friends, but I'm too embarrassed to mention which one. Anyway, the only two people I haven't figured out was you and Sasuke. I can't tell with who you two belong. Sometimes I swear that you both belong, but I know you two repel like magnets. Its scary sometimes the way you two could just glare at each other for long periods of time." Ino explained. I wanted to sock her, but I held back. Yea, she pissed me off, but I she was right. I bared no feeling toward Gaara, other than friendship. Sure he was kind and handsome, but not meant for me. I hugged Ino. She gasped at the sudden touch, but hugged me back.

"Idiot." I whispered. She laughed and I smiled. "Thank you, Ino." I said. She gasped. "What?" I asked.

"You called me Ino. You usually call me slut or bitch," she said. I laughed and shook my head.

"See you around, Ino." I said and then walked off. I sat down with the other as Ino ran over and pulled Sakura off of Sasuke's lap. I turned away when I saw Sakura slap Ino. Ino had her own problems and I had mine. I looked at Gaara. "Can we talk?" I asked. Gaara nodded. We walked back to the Sakura tree.

"You don't have to say it. I already know." Gaara said. I looked up at him with a frown.

"Gaara, I know that you really like me, but I just don't feel the same way and I didn't want to hurt you because I was scared of losing you as a friends and I just wouldn't be able to live with that. I don't want to lose you." I said through tears. Gaara closed his eyes and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry!" I cried. Gaara pulled away and raised my chin. I looked directly into his grey eyes.

"You such a bad girl, but that's the reason I'll never stop being friends with you." Gaara said. I smiled. He leaned down and closed the distance between our lips. The kiss was the same as the last. It had no spark. It was just normal as if was kissed my hand or something. It felt like nothing, but lips moving. Gaara pulled away. "I will always be your friend, even if I can't be more." He said and then walked off. I looked up at the Sakura that fell around me.

"Not my fairytale kiss, but it was still nice." I admitted. I looked over and saw Sasuke glaring. I smirked and stuck my tong at him. His fast lightened and then he stuck it back at me while Sakura and Ino fought. I looked at the two girls and then back at Sasuke. He wasn't even trying to stop then. I smirked as a thought came to mind. I walked over and pushed the two girls away from one another. "What the fuck is wrong with you two? You don't even know how to fight!" I screamed. Sakura snapped and attacked me. Okay, did not see that coming. I squirmed under her and kicked her stomach. She screamed and yanked my hair. I grabber her hair and then pulled her head down to my knee. Her grip on my hair tightened. Sasuke ran over and yanked her away.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Sasuke screamed at Sakura. Sakura stared at him in shock as Ino ran over to me. Itachi walked over to us with another dean at his side. The other dean grabbed my wrist while Itachi grabbed Sakura's.

"Principles office. Now!" The dean who had me barked. I yanked my hand away and walked close behind Itachi. The principal gave us a huge speech and called out parents. Kyuubi, Kushina, and Minato all walked in with disappointment. I ignored them. Kyuubi's and Minato's was fake anger and Kushina was another story all together. On our way home, I listened to them bickering.

"Its not in this town either, huh?" Minato said in a low and sad voice. Kushina sighed and shook her head. I frowned as realization hit me. I leaned against Kyuubi.

"It looked like we're going to move again," I said. Kyuubi sighed and wrapped his arm around me. "I'm sorry," I apologized. Kyuubi shook his head.

"Its not your fault. I do want an explanation to the fight later though and excruciating detail," he said. I frowned. Why was he so calm? We were moving again. I didn't want to leave this town. It was a place where I actually made friends. In every other town, people thought I was a freak and no one talked to me. They absolutely loathed me with a passion. I was always alone and Kyuubi always stood by me. My loneliness is what made me who I am.

"Go straight to your room," my mom said as we got out of the car. I gave her a dark sneer, but did as told. I walked into my room and stared at the roof. After a few hours, a knocking on my window pulled me from my solitude. I looked over and smiled at Sasuke. He winked at me and lifted a wine. I giggled and went over and climbed out.

"Lets go to my room." He suggested. I nodded and then we climbed up to his room. We sat in his room drinking the exquisite red wine he had so kindly bought.

"How did you get this?" I asked. Sasuke pulled out a fake ID. I laughed and shook my head.

"What did your parents say about the fight?" Sasuke asked. I looked at him and shrugged. I fell back onto his bed and looked up at his ceiling. It was somehow a lot more soothing than mine. Which was weird. I looked over at Sasuke. He arched an eyebrow.

"I think we're moving again," I admitted. I could see a ping of hurt cross Sasuke's eyes. "Not like I give a shit though. I was expecting it to happen sooner or later." I said. Sasuke leaned down and put his lips to my ear.

"I don't want you to leave." He whispered. A shiver ran down my spine. I didn't want to leave either. I was just starting to make friends with Sasuke. "Our brothers haven't even fallen for each other yet," he said with a laugh. I smiled at him. Sasuke was handsome, but he and I were completely different. Our worlds were so close, but so far apart.

"I shall make it happen right now!" I stated and then ran to the window. "Kyuubi!" I screamed. Kyuubi walked out and gasped when he saw where I was. "Come up here!" I demanded. He quickly climbed the tree.

"What the fuck are you thinking? Our mom will kill you if she finds out you snuck out and damn girl you smell good! What have you been drinking!" He screamed. I laughed and pointed tot eh wine bottle. "Didn't I teach you to share?" He scold. I rolled my eyes.

"I was sharing, just not with you." I said. Kyuubi pouted. "I found you a sexy lover. His name is Uchiha Itachi." I whispered in my brothers ear. I let Itachi's name slide off my tong like a snake hissing in the night. Kyuubi shivered and gulped aloud. Sasuke watched in amazement as I pulled my big brother into a lustful trap. "I know he likes you two. I see the way he looks at you. His eyes scanning over _every_ inch of your sexy male body." I continued. My brother snapped.

"Which way?" Kyuubi asked. I smirked.

"Last door down the hall," I said and then my brother ran out of the room. I laughed and fell onto the bed with Sasuke. "This is going to sound gross, but I really want to go see." I said. Sasuke arched an eyebrow and shook his head. I frowned as I remembered something. "Teme, Ino told me something earlier and I really did want to forget about it, but the curiosity is kill me so I'm going to ask. Did you sleep with Sakura?" I asked. Sasuke looked at me in disbelief.

"Like in lay net to her while she dreams?" Sasuke asked. I glared.

"You know what I mean," I snapped. Sasuke frowned.

"No, Naruko. I didn't." He said.

"Liar," I whispered and looked away. Sasuke grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. His eyes were stern and serious.

"I'm not a liar. That is the truth. I am not a virgin, but I sure as hell did not fuck her." Sasuke said. I sighed.

"Then who did you lose it to?" I asked. Sasuke frowned.

"Some girl who was itching for sex and I wanted to experiment. I didn't even know her name. What about you, dobe. Are you a virgin?" He asked. I smirked.

"Never said I was," I said. Sasuke frowned.

"Did you lose it to Gaara?" He asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"No. I lost it to some kid in one of my old school. Kyuubi said I should give it a try since he had just lost his and I really was curious, so I picked some nerd." I sad with a laugh. Sasuke shook his head.

"Fuck me hard!" I could hear someone yell. Silence fell over the room and then Sasuke and I began to laugh uncontrollably.


	6. Chapter 6

We had laughed so hard that we couldn't take it anymore. We sat on the bed snickering in pain. Kyuubi went home with a triumphant smile and Itachi was left limping through the house. I smirked.

"Wow. That was oddly disturbing." I said. Sasuke nodded and pulled out a mix CD. I smiled and walked over and pulled on his shirt. He looked at me confused. "I don't want to leave this town," I said. Sasuke frowned. I slowly leaned up and pressed my lips to his. Sasuke couldn't hold back either because he pushed me back and then crawled on top of me. Our tongs battled for dominance and Sasuke's won. I moaned against his lips as he mapped out the inside of my mouth.

"Naruko!" I could hear some yell. Sasuke and I pulled away.

"I have to go." I said and then walked toward the window. Sasuke walked after me. I climbed onto the tree and then placed a small kiss to his lips before climbing down. "What the fuck did I do now!" I screamed as I walked inside. Kushina frowned at me.

"Where the hell were you?" She asked. I looked away.

"Next door." I answered.

"Doing what?" She pestered.

"None of your fucking business," I snapped. Kushina's eyes grew wide. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I'm sorry mom. I just don't want to move." I said. Kushina sighed and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I know sweetie, but this town is getting boring." She lied. I pushed her off and looked her in the eyes.

"Dad said you guys keep moving because your searching for something. Tell me and I can help you find it!" I screamed. Kushina smiled and sat down.

"We are looking for love," she said.

"Love? Why? Aren't you and dad in love?" I asked. Kushina laughed and shook her head.

"No for us, silly. For you and Kyuubi. But all of these fights wont make you guys happy." My jaw dropped at her words. They were looking for us to be happy?

"Kyuubi and I are happy here! I actually made friends and Kyuubi just fucked our neighbor!" I shouted. Kushina blinked in shock.

"Aren't our neighbors men?" She asked. I growled.

"That's beside the fucking point! Your so blind that you haven't noticed that your son has no interest in girls! He's gay, ma!" I screamed. Kushina sighed and looked away. "We are happy here. I love my brother and I know he has some feeling for the neighbor. They are perfect together and by moving you'll split them apart. If what your searching for is true happiness, then you found it in this town." I sad and then stormed out. I slammed my bedroom door and gasped as a dark figure moved on my bed. I switched on the light and saw Minato asleep. I walked over and shook him.

"Don't hurt me, Kushina!" He screamed as he shot up right, knocking me off the bed.

"Ouch!" I said as I rubbed my behind. "What the hell!" I screamed and then sat on my bed. "Stupid dad," I grumbled. Minato chuckled and pulled me close. "Can you tell me how you and mom met?" I requested.

"I can tell you," Kushina said as she walked in. I frowned and buried my face in Minato's chest.

"Go on," I urged.

"I absolutely hated your father," she began. Those few words caught my attention. I looked at her in shock. "Your dad was a senior and I was a senior too, but I thought of him as lower standard, because it was his second year as a senior, but he bested me at everything I did. In PE he outran me and pissed me the fuck off, but when it came down to it, he was really sweet. Little by little I began to fall for him. Back then if you told me I would be married to Minato with two children, I would have reported you to the mental institution without a second thought He was my prince. He gave me my Cinderella wedding." She continued. I stared at her in disbelief.

"Yup, and then it was game over after that!" Minato said with a stupid grin. Kushina snarled at him and he darted for the door with Kushina on his tail. I smiled and then laid myself down to sleep.

"Naruko, wake up." Kushina called. I opened my eyes and stared up at my mom. "It's time for school and I wanted to tell you something before you left." She said. I sat up and rubbed my eyes with the pack of my closed fist.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We aren't going to move," she said, kissed my forehead, and then walked out. I smiled and got dressed for school. I decided to put my hair a different style, so I pulled it up into two high ponytails. I ran for school with my iPod at max volume playing _Into The Dark_ by _Santana._ I ran into the school building and pumped straight into someone.

"You should watch where you going," a boy with milky white eyes like Hinata's said.

"Sorry. I'm in a hurry!" I screamed as I continued to run, but the boys eyes were glued to my mind. I spotted Hinata and Temari. I ran over and spun Hinata around. She blushed. "Do you have a brother?" I asked. She shook her head. "That's weird. I swear I just saw your twin." I said. Hinata gasped.

"Neji's here?" She asked and then ran off. I blinked and then hugged Temari.

"I'm not going to move!" I announced. Temari smiled and danced in the hall with me. We walked out into the bleachers and stopped when we saw the cheer team practicing. _Circus_ by_ Britney Spears_ was blaring in the back ground. They shook their hips and did cartwheel. One girl did the splits and Temari cocked her head.

"Can you do that?" She asked.

"Don't make me sick." I said. Temari laughed. We sat down and watched their moves. They seemed oddly simple. "Lets mimic them," I said. Temari looked at me in disbelief. "Oh, come on. It doesn't looked that hard." I said. _Buttons_ by _The Pussycat Dolls _began to play. "Come on!" said and then dragged her downstairs. I could see Sasuke walk onto the bleachers with the football team. Sasuke was in football, but he still hung with them some times. I could feel Sasuke's gaze fall on my, but pretended I didn't.

"I will murder you afterward." Temari warned. I rolled my eyes and we approached the practicing cheerleads. They ignored us and kept on moving. Temari ran away when. I looked at her in shock and then let out a low growls and stared at the girls. I smirked and then began to copy Sakura's moves as if I was a mirror. The next song was one of my favorites. It was: _Girlfriend_ by_ Avril Lavigne._ I flipped my body in the air. Sakura began to get irritated and started doing her own moves. The couch and everyone else stopped what they were doing and stepped aside. Sakura picked it up a notch. We did a hundred cartwheels and splits. I kicked my leg up when she did and made the same arms movements.

"Can't take the heat?" I asked as we cart wheeled passed each other.

"Fuck you," she hissed. We twirled around each other.

"Oh, I would so love to sing this song to your boyfriend." I said. Sakura shook her hips and I copied, but mine moved in a more sexual way. She growled at me as we moved our bodies through the field. I could see a flame spark in here eyes and all I wanted to do was laugh. _Jai Ho _by _The Pussycat Dolls _began to play. "Are you irritated? Deal with it, because I ain't going anywhere anytime soon." I said. Sakura stopped dancing and I stopped with her. She was breathing hard and looked really pissed.

"I'm going to kill you," she sneered. The bell rang.

"Oh, got to go!" I said and then ran up. Temari grabbed my bag and we ran away from the enraged Sakura. I ran through the halls and straight into class. The teacher was writing something on the board when I ran in and slid under her desk.

"Naruko!" I could hear Sakura scream. I snickered under the desk. "Where the fuck are you!" I could hear her heals clicking against the tile floor.

"What's wrong, Sakura? Did you brake a nail while Naru-Chan out danced you?" Ino asked as she walked in. I could hear Ino take her seat.

"Dude did you see the way that girl moved? I would fucking fuck her any day. I'm fucking hard right now dude! I swear, I am going to find that girl and dry hump the shit out of her!" I could hear a football player say as he walked in. "Don't we have her for this class?" He asked.

"Fuck yea and I am going to get her before you!" Another guy said. I wrinkled my nose. I could hear footsteps making their way to the desk. I shut my eyes tightly and then they stopped. I opened my eyes and was greeted by an outstretched hand. I looked up and my eyes connected with a pair of glimmering ebony ones.

"I had a feeling this is where you would hide," Sasuke said. I took his hand and he pulled me out. Everyone in the class looked over at me. The two football team member eyed me up and down. I smiled at Sasuke. He leaned over and put his lips to my ear. "If . you ever dance like that in public again, I don't think I would be able to hold back." He whispered. I rolled my eyes. This time it was me who put my lips to his ear.

"I'm not moving anytime soon, so I just might tease you and dance like that _every_ day." I said in a seductive vice and then climbed on the teachers desk. Sasuke grabbed the end of one of my pigtails and pulled it up to his lips. He smelled my hair and then kissed it. I blushed at his sudden action.

"Not on my desk and use a condom!" The teacher screamed. Sasuke and I tossed her a deadly glare. She cringed and then we walked to our seats. Sakura's jaw was hanging open so I just it for her and then sat at my seat. I put on iPod and listened to music as the teacher began to teach.

"Yo blond girl," a football player said. I smiled at him.

"Names Naruko and you?" I asked. He smiled and looked my up and down as the bell rang.

"Name Sora," he said. "How about you and I go under the bleachers and have some fun?" He asked. I felt sick to my core.

"No thanks," I said and then stood up and walked out with Shikamaru and the others. Sasuke sat at a bench with Sakura sitting beside him, screamed. Ino ran over and tackled Choji down to the ground. I smiled as Ino gave him a small kiss on the lips and then sat up. "Hey Ino!" I greeted. She hugged me.

"Hey Naru!" She said.

"Did you hear the news!" Lee screamed as he ran over to us. "I heard that Uchiha-San is going to dump Sakura-Chan! I can't wait! She will soon be mine as foretold by the season of love!" He screamed with a triumphant smile. I sweat dropped and nodded.

"Okay, bushy brows. You need to child with all that youth stuff." I said. He smiled and then sat down. All of us looked back at Sasuke and Sakura. Shit, the whole school was looking at them! Things spread fast in high school. Sasuke had his hands at the back of his head as he looked up at the sky, but he must have felt everyone looking because he looked around. Everyone quickly looked away and faked chatter.

"Sasuke-Kun! Answer me! Are the rumors true!" Sakura screamed. Everyone looked back at them. Sasuke buried his face in his hands. He looked utterly annoyed. I pulled out a cigarette and smoked as I watched. Sasuke looked up and then our eyes met. I tried to look away but I couldn't and didn't notice I dropped my cigarette.

"Naruko! You skirt is on fire!" Temari screamed. I looked down at my burning skirt. It took my mind a while to realize what the hell was going on. I screamed and tried to put it out. It finally stopped, but not without me burning my hands. "Come on. I'll take you to the nurse." Temari said. My hand burned. I looked over and saw that Sasuke's eyes were wide. They were filled with some unknown terror.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat in the nurses office. Clip note: never try and put out a fire with your bare hands! It was just plain stupid and I learned that the hard way. Kyuubi burst through the door with Minato right behind him. They ran over to me and examined my hands.

"How did this happen?" Minato asked. I gave a guilty smile.

"I don't know," I lied. Minato sighed and walked out of the room.

"We are going to sign you out. You should be more careful, kid. When I heard that you got burned, I was scared shitless." Kyuubi said. I smiled and nodded. Sasuke ran straight to me and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I blinked. Sasuke pulled away and looked at me. I frowned as I remembered his face when I got burned.

"No, teme. The question is: are _you_ okay?" I corrected. Sasuke frowned and looked away.

"You should worry about yourself," he said. I clenched my teen. I ignored the horrible stinging and clutched his collar in my hands and pulled his face in front of mine.

"Look, Uchiha, I am trying to be nice. I really am, but if you keep your heart closed off from me, I will never be able to be your friend the way I want to be." I said. Sasuke stared at me with wide eyes. "Tell me what the fuck is bugging you. I am worried sick to the point where I am ignoring my own fucking pain to comfort you!" I screamed. Sasuke was quiet. He looked away. I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me. "Please trust me," I said. Sasuke looked into my eyes.

"Not here. I'll tell you tonight." He said. I frowned and the walked off.

"That stupid teme! Its not like I fucking give a shit anyway!" I shouted as I clutched the blankets tightly. I let my hair fall over my face as I heard Kyuubi chuckle. Minato signed me out and drove us home. I immediately went straight to my room. The pain in my hands was gone. I was too busy thinking about the stubborn idiot who lived next door to me. I changed into a black nightgown that had the straps of a tank top and exposed a lot of cleavage and let my hair down. I fell back onto my bed after I was done dressing and passed out.

"Dobe, wake up!" Someone screamed. I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke at my window. He smirked at me. I sat up and walked out, but not before slipping on my converse. I ran over and yanked open the window. "My room?" He suggested. I nodded, but then blushed as we got to the tree. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You have to go up first," I said. He looked at me confused and then smirked as he looked me over. He climbed up before me and then we entered his room. I tossed myself onto his bed and smiled. I grabbed a CD and played it. The song _Animal _by_ Neon Trees_ played. I smiled and Sasuke sat on the bed. He listened to the lyrics and looked me over. I paid attention to the song and then faked disgust. "Ew. Your such a pervert." I commented. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Are you going to tell me?" I asked. Sasuke frowned and looked away. "Teme." I growled. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I lost my mother and father in a house fire. Itachi and I were younger than. We lived with our parents n a three story house. The maid was out for the day and Itachi and I were at school. The principal called us tot eh office and said that our house was in flames. We ran as fast as we could toward the house. When we got there, the firefighters grabbed hold of us and didn't let us go any further. I watched in horror as our home was burned to ash." Sasuke said. A tear ran down my face.

"That's horrible. I am so sorry, Sasuke. I shouldn't have even pushed you into telling me. I understand if you want to be alone." I said. I got up from his bed, but Sasuke wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't move. Just let me hold you like this, but if you don't like it, you can push me off." he said. I smiled and put my hand on his arm.

"Hold on as long as you need to." I said. He tightened his grip. I smiled. After five minutes, Sasuke pulled away and sat down on the bed. I walked toward him and hugged him. I bit back my gasp as he buried his face in my chest. I stroked his hair. He was crying and didn't want to show it. "S-Sa-Sasuke," I called. He looked up at me in shock.

"What?" He asked. I smiled and pressed my lips against his. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I said: Sasuke." I repeated. He smiled and chuckled.

"Sounds nice coming from you," he said. I nodded and then walked toward the window.

"I should get going," I said.

"No!" He screamed. I looked back at him in shock. "Just stay here tonight. Its not like anybody would notice since we live right next door to one another." he said. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Only tonight," I said and then sat next to him. "So what happened with Sakura?" I asked to lighten the mood. It worked. Sasuke smirked.

"Who?" He asked. I laughed.

"You so mean!" I said. He chuckled and shook his head. He got up and walked over to his dresser and then began to undress. I smirked. "Do you really have to do that here?" I asked. He shrugged and pulled off his shirt. I looked over his incredible male body. He was muscular and completely sexy! Sasuke smirked at me as I looked at him.

"Wet yet?" he asked. I blushed and looked away.

"Fuck you," I grumbled. He laughed and walked over to the bed and laid down. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close. I gave in to his touch as he crawled on top of me and our lips met. How could I not give in to him when he was exposing his sexy body to me. I would love to see it all if t wasn't for the shorts he put on and the boxers he was wearing under. I moaned as he slid his hand up and down my thigh. He definitely knew how to make a girl feel good. His hand slid up my nightgown and messaged my breasts. I loved it! His lips felt so good against mine. I let his tong map my mouth out and slid my hands over his bare chest.

"Let me see Sasuke!" We could hear Sakura scream. We pulled away from one another, breathing hard.

"That is definitely not a happy voice," I said. Sasuke nodded and got off of me. I sighed and sat up. I leaned over and pressed 'NEXT' on his CD player. The next song was _Date Rape_ by _Sublime._ I smiled at the song. Sasuke smiled at me as we listened to footsteps storming up to the room. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't just storm in like this, Sakura!" I could hear Itachi scream. The footsteps only grew louder. The door flung open and Sakura gasped as she spotted me.

"You little slut!" She screamed. I arched an eyebrow.

"Stop talking to yourself," I said. Sasuke smirked at her. She sneered at him.

"Why, Sasuke-Kun? I could give you anything you want! If it's kids you want, their yours! Money? I'll steal! Sex? All fucking day, every day!" She screamed. I wrinkled my nose.

"Obsessed much?" I asked. She growled at me.

"Shut the fuck up! No one was talking to you!" Sakura screamed.

"That's because my lips were busy doing something else until you came along and ruined everything!" I shouted. Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"Were you blowing my boyfriend?" She screeched. I sighed and got up.

"I should go. See you later, Sasuke. I can't stand her." I said. Sasuke grabbed my hand and yanked me back onto the bed.

"Your not going anywhere. We aren't done yet, but Sakura on the other hand is leaving." Sasuke hissed. Sakura blinked.

"Why her!" She shouted.

"Because she's the only girl who understands me and never lusted over me after one look at me!" He screamed. She cringed and the pouted. The songs continued to play as they argued. I drowned out their voices and listened to the music. The sound of the door slamming pulled me back into reality. I blinked and looked around. "Where were we?" Sasuke asked.

"Kissing and other things," was my reply. He chuckled and crawled back on top of me. He captured my lips once again and let his hand crawl up and down my body. The song _Sexting_ by_ Blood on the Dance Floor_ began to play. Sasuke and I laughed. He pulled off my nightgown and examined my body.

"Your beautiful," he whispered in my ear as he unclipped my bra. I smiled as he pulled it off and tossed it across the room. Sasuke's tong traveled down my neck and then onto my nipple. I help back a moan as he sucked on my nipple. He rubbed himself against me. I could feel his dick rubbing against my pussy. It felt so damn sexy. He slowly moved his hands sown and yanked off y underwear. I slid off his shorts and boxers. Sasuke sucked on my neck. I smiled as his lips were on mine again. I smiled as Sasuke slid his dick inside of me. I moaned and arched my back. It wasn't my first time so it didn't hurt as much, but since it's been four years since the last time I had sex, it kind of hurt.

"S-Sasuke!" I moaned. He smirked against my lips and began to pick up the pace.

"You tight," he whispered. I laughed and let out a loud moan as he gave one hard thrust into my inner caver.

"Shut up and fuck me," I said. He smirked and did. He pushed hard in and out of me and fast. "Oh hell! Sasuke, I'm going t-," Sasuke pressed his lips to mine and shut me up.

"Don't worry. Me too. We'll cum together," he said. I smiled and moaned. He licked down my neck and pulled my nipple into his mouth. I felt like I was going to bust inside. My body felt like a hundred of electric currents were running inside of it and coursing through my veins. I didn't feel that way when I had first lost my virginity. Sasuke pulled himself out of me and made his way down my body. I gasped and shut my eyes. I could feel his tong begin to lick around my pussy. I let out a loud moan as he slipped his tong inside of me. "I should have been the first one to touch this gorgeous section of your body," Sasuke complained.

"Shut up and continue," I said. He chuckled and did as told. I snapped and let out a really loud moan as wetness escaped from inside of me. No, it was not pee you sick assholes. That would kill the mood all together! I could hear slurping sounds fill the room. I moaned and then pulled Sasuke back up.

"That was sexy!" He said as I pulled his lips against mine. He chuckled as he thrust back into me. We spun around and then I traveled down his beautiful male body. I reached his dick and smirked. I took his head into my mouth and sucked on it. Sasuke moaned. I felt something wet spill into my mouth. I giggled licked my lips. I licked from top to bottom of his gorgeous length. It was big and I loved it! I messaged his balls while I sucked and licked his penis. Sasuke pulled me back up and captures my lips with his. He sucked on my tits, grinded his penis on my leg, and shoved his fingers in and out of me. I moaned and tangled my hair in his raven locks. We had sweet and passionate, but totally sexy sex for about two hours. My body was covered in sweat as Sasuke collapsed next to me. I cuddled on his chest and tried to control my breathing.

"That was amazing," I said. Sasuke chuckled. "Definitely better than my first time." I noted.

"Fuck yea it was," he agreed. I smiled and then we both fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and let out a small yawn. I slowly sat up and looked around. I smiled down at Sasuke. He was fast asleep and I really didn't want to wake him. I searched for what I was wearing last night and pulled it on and the walked toward the window.

"Leaving without a goodbye kiss?" Sasuke asked, stopping me dead in my tracks. I smiled back at him and shook my head.

"Whatever, teme." I said as I walked over to him. I crawled on top of him and kissed him. I gasped as I felt him get hard under me. "Already?" I asked with a laugh.

"What can I say? Your absolutely beautiful," he said. I groaned and got off of him.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke." I said as I climbed onto the tree. I blew him a kiss and then made my way down. I snuck into my room and took a warm show. I really didn't want to though. I wanted to have the feeling of Sasuke's touch on me forever, but I had to bathe. I took a quick shower and then got dressed. I pulled on a white tank top and an orange skirt. I quickly combed my hair up into a side ponytail. Someone knocking on my door made me jump. "Come in!" I called. Kyuubi walked in with a smirk.

"So where were you last night?" He asked as he shut the door and took a seat on my bed. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about, Kyu-Kun? I was here all night." I lied. He rolled his eyes.

"I came to check on you and you were gone. So where were you?" he asked. I bit my lower lip.


	8. Chapter 8

"You better spill me every detail of what happened last nigh. Now come sit on daddy's lap." Kyuubi said as he patted his lap. I laughed and shook my head.

"I am not talking to you about my sex life." I said. Kyuubi pouted.

"I'll tell you mine," he said. That did it. I was suddenly on his lap with curiosity clear in my eyes. Kyuubi chuckled and listened and I described every little thing. He was practically drooling when I described Sasuke. After me, he told me about how he and Itachi did it. I blinked in shock.

"Really? I always though the ass was the only way," I admitted. Kyuubi shook his head. "That sound hott," I said dreamily. Kyuubi chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm just happy that today is Saturday. I get to spend time with my bug bro!" I said. He shook his head.

"I have plans to watch a horror movie at Itachi's house." He said. I pouted.

"Oh pooh! Your no fun!" I whined and then stormed out of my room and then walked back. "This is my room, so you go!" I barked. Kyuubi laughed and then exited. I walked back into my room and laid on my bed. I smiled as I remembered Sasuke's touch and his tong all over my body. A shiver ran down my spine and the memory. I closed my eyes, but a knock on my window bright me back to reality. I frowned and looked over and saw Sasuke. I smiled and ran over and opened the door. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"My brother kicked me out. He said something about having plans with his boyfriend." Sasuke said. I laughed, he climbed into my room. "Well, you room is very… orange." he commented. I arched an eyebrow and folded my arms over my chest.

"What's wrong with orange?" I asked. Sasuke smiled and shook his head. I pouted. "At least it isn't gloomy like yours," I snapped as I took a seat on my bed. Sasuke laid on my bed and chuckled. I laughed and crawled on top of him. I sat on his stomach as he had his hands on my hips.

"Finally!" Kushina screamed. Sasuke and I froze as we turned our heads and saw my mom at the door. Our eyes were wide with complete shock. "Minato! Come here and quickly!" Kushina called.

"What is it?" Minato asked groggily as he walked over to her.

"Look at out daughter!" My mom cried in joy. Minato looked over at us and his eyes grew wide.

"What the fuck is that guy doing on my little girl's bed!" Minato screamed. My mom grabbed him by the waist to keep him still.

"Have safe sex and use a condom!" Kushina screamed as she kicked the door shut. My eyes grew wider and then I looked down at Sasuke.

"You did use a condom, right?" I asked. Sasuke shook his head. I sighed and kissed him. "Not like it matters," I muttered against his lips. He chuckled. I pulled away from him. "I'm bored. Lets go out into town." I suggested. Sasuke nodded. We got up and then jumped at the sound of a gun shot.

"Hey, kid. Would you like to see my gun collection?" Minato screamed. I blinked and then looked at Sasuke.

"How about we take the less deadly way?" I asked and pointed to the window. Sasuke nodded and we left. We walked through town hand-in-hand. First, we went to the theaters and watched some horror movies that were filled with blood and gore. Second, we to the arcade an Sasuke beat me at every game. Then, we went to the bookstore. After that, we goofed around in a costume store. Lastly, we went to go out and eat.

"You so stubborn," Sasuke complained as we walked back home. I laughed and stuck my tong at him. I had my hand in his as we walked. Sasuke was still mad at the fact that I didn't let him pay all of the bill. He was embarrassed when I paid for half the tab. He was scold me then entire time about how men are supposed to pay for dinner. I just zoned him out a daydreamed. "Are you even listening?" He asked.

"Huh?" He groaned at my stupid reply.

"What are you daydreaming about anyway?" Sasuke asked. I smirked.

"I'm daydreaming about our bodies entwining defenseless and silent." I whispered seductively. Sasuke smirked at me. I purred as he picked me up bridal style.

"Shall we make that daydream reality?" Sasuke asked. I laughed and shook my head. He kissed my neck and then kicked open his house door. I let out a sigh of relief that Itachi and Kyuubi weren't in the living room. We walked in and stopped where we heard people moaning and the bed slamming against the was. I laughed and fell onto the couch.

"That's funny," I said. Sasuke walked over to the couched and began to suck on my neck. Not wanting my brother to hear, I bit back my moans. Sasuke slipped one hand down my skirt while the other messaged my left tit. He slipped his finger in and out of me. It's really hard to hold back a moan. He licked all around my neck and sucked on it. I was going to be full of mark once he was done.

"Fuck me, Itachi! Faster! Oh yea! Faster baby!" Kyuubi screamed, killing the mood. Sasuke pulled away and laughed. I slid onto my Uchiha's lap and giggled. It was so hard back to hold back a laugh when my brother was screaming such perverted stuff. I fanned myself and tried really hard to keep my laughter in. Sasuke was having a hard time too. "Harder baby! Oh yea! Oh baby! I'm about to cum!" I lost it. I rolled off the couch in uncontrollable laughter. Sasuke slapped his hand over my mouth but it was too late. The bed had stopped moving upstairs and I could hear them running around. "Where the fuck is my lube!" Kyuubi asked. I buried my face in Sasuke's chest in laughter. It was just so damn funny! The two boys walked out of the room with messed up hair. Itachi cleared his throat and walked Kyuubi to the door.

"Did you have a nice time, Kyu-Kun?" I teased. Kyuubi growled at me.

"Well, I guess I will see you later." Itachi said. Kyuubi nodded, shook Itachi's hand, and walked out. Itachi turned and looked at us. I laughed aloud and kicked my legs.

"That had to the most awkward moment in history!" I screamed through laughter. Sasuke smiled and laughed with me. Itachi glared and then a dark smirked formed on his face.

"I would silence yourself, Naru-Chan. I won't hesitate to tell my little brother what I saw you doing last night while he was asleep." Itachi threatened. My eyes grew wide and I snapped my head in his direction.

"You wouldn't?" I sneered.

"No? Sasuke, did you know th-," I slapped my hand over Itachi's mouth and smiled at Sasuke.

"What your sweet brother was about to ask was if you knew that I had a blast with you last night?" I said ad I shot a glare at Itachi. I screamed as I felt something slimy rub against my hand. I pulled back my hand and looked at Itachi in disbelief. "Did you just lick my hand?" I asked. Itachi smirked, nodded, and walked upstairs. "I wonder…" I thought aloud.

"Don't even think about it!" Sasuke scold. I pouted. "Bathroom is the first door to your left upstairs." He directed. I stuck my tong at him and walked to the bathroom and washed my hands. When I walked out, I stopped dead at the top of the stairs. Itachi was whispering something in Sasuke's ear.

"Itachi," I hissed. Itachi smirked at me.

"That's what you get for ruining my time with Kyu-Kun," he snapped. Sasuke looked at me with a smirk.

"Oh shit!" I ran over to the room and went straight for the window, but, like and idiot, I didn't lock the door first. Sasuke grabbed hold of me and tossed me on the bed.

"Hand over you phone, Naruko." Sasuke ordered. I pouted and handed him my phone. "Really? Wow… is my dick really that big?" He asked as he cocked his head and looked at the picture on my phone. I peeked over his shoulder at the picture.

"Yea, but a lot more beautiful." I said. Sasuke shook his head and pressed delete. I pouted. "Why? Your so mean!" I cried. I snatched my phone away and pouted at the fact that I no longer had a picture of Sasuke's gorgeous penis. "Fucking Itachi. I will make him pay." I grumbled. Sasuke chuckled and then leaned down and put his lips to my ear.

"You can see it whenever you want, so why take a picture?" He asked. I smiled and kissed him. He locked the door and then walked back and locked the window and closed the curtain. "Shall we continue from last night?" Sasuke asked. I grinned and nodded. Sasuke walked over to me. His face was calm, but his eyes were clouded by lust. That was probably how my eyes looked at the moment. Sasuke crawled on top of me and ran his hand up and down my thigh. I smiled as he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. We removed each others clothes and tossed it aside. I moaned as he thrust into me. I sucked on his neck as he moved in and out. His sped increasing by the seconds. I was in total heat and I wanted him more than anything.

"Faster," I moaned. Sasuke chuckled and moved faster. I moaned and moaned as he thrust into me. Our bodies were becoming drenched in sweat. It was his fault for having a black room. Black attracts heat, but it was still sexy. I was falling in love with the Uchiha and there was no possible way to stop it. Don't say that you already thought I loved him. I had a crush on him. That is completely different. Yes, people can have sex without being in love. Sasuke and I did before, so why can't others. Go to a bar, you see people there leaving with total strangers just to have some nice hott sex.

"Your not so tight anymore," Sasuke commented. I rolled my eyes and moaned. He smirked. Sasuke pulled my left nipple into his mouth and sucked. I could feel his teeth slide over my nipple and moaned. He nibbled on my nibbled. He pulled in and out of me for the rest of the day until eight o'clock and we started at four.

"See you at school, teme." I said as I placed a kiss to his lips. He smiled and kissed me back. I pulled away and climbed down the tree.

"Wait, why not tomorrow?" Sasuke asked as I reached the bottom. I smiled up at him.

"My dad had this weird family thing planned and I'm pretty sure you don't want to spend a day with my dad." I said. Sasuke shook his head. I laughed and walked inside. Sunday went by quickly. I just staid home and spent the time with my family. I was almost caught smoking two times. I had to watch out for Kushina. That lady was like a snake.

"Wake up, Naru." Kyuubi shook my awake. I got dressed, after a quick shower, and made my way to school. Some girl with long blue hair ran over to me as I entered the building.

"I am so sorry. I wanted to say something sooner, but Sakura wouldn't let me. Sasuke and Sakura are toying with your emotions. Sasuke only used you and if you don't believe me go out back and see for yourself. I am so sorry, Naruko. I never wanted to hurt you. I heard Sakura telling Sasuke about how you were acting like a bitch and then Sasuke thought up the idea of messing with your heart. It was only a way for him to get back at you for hurting his girlfriend." She said and then ran off. My heart was racing as I ran to the back. My heart stopped as I looked out a window. Sasuke and Sakura were making out under the Sakura tree. I ran out of the school and bolted straight for home.

"Dad! Mom!" I screamed as I ran into the house. My face was soaked in tears. Minato ran into the living room. After one look at me, he sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"How soon do you want to move?" He asked. Kushina walked out of the kitchen , and frowned. Pain and hate flashed in her eyes.

"Now!" I screamed. Minato nodded and hugged me close.

"We already have another house lined up, so we can move right away. Start packing you stuff and I'll call Kyuubi." Minato said.


	9. Chapter 9

"You can stay here, Kyuubi. You over eighteen, so we don't really mind as much." Minato said. I sat on the couch staring at the wall. The tears had finally stopped, but the pain didn't. It was unbearable and I wished I could kill Sasuke Uchiha. That fucking bastard deserved to burn in hell, no, he was only doing it for his girlfriend. He was a good boyfriend, but he was also a man whore and then only man who I let hold my heart. I never would have thought that he would rip it up and toss it away.

"No, I will go with you guys. I just have to talk to someone first," Kyuubi said. He walked over, kissed my forehead and then walked out of the house. He was going to see Itachi. It was obvious. I was making my family suffer. How could I be so selfish? I clenched my teeth. Kushina finished putting the bags in the car.

"Where is Kyuubi going?" She asked. Minato shrugged.

"He said that he needed to speak with someone, but we should really get going. I can't stand seeing her like this. I'm used to that way-too-bright smile that she usually has. I don't want to know what that guy did to my little girl. I would kill him for putting her in this state. She looks downright miserable and almost dead. She hasn't moved from that position for an hour." Minato said.

"Sometimes it's best to be left alone," Kushina said. I wanted to scream and tell them I wanted to feel their warm arms around me, but also didn't want to be a nuisance on them, so I stood quiet and continued to stare at the wall. Twenty minutes later, Kyuubi walked into the house.

"I'll take her to the car," he said. Minato and Kushina walked out of the house. We usually left our houses full of stuff. The only thing we moved was our clothes. "Hey, kid. I don't know what Sasuke did to you, but I'll kill him if I ever see him again." Kyuubi said. I stayed quiet. "Please speak, my sweet little sister. I want to see you smile. This isn't like you and it definitely isn't healthy." He said. Silence. He sighed and listed me up. I wrapped my arms around my brother and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Did she say anything?" Minato asked as Kyuubi took his seat next to me and put on his seat belt. Kyuubi shook his head. "Her eyes are really scaring me. They look completely lifeless," Minato commented. Lifeless? My eyes were never lifeless. It took all of my will to look up into the rearview mirror. Minato was right. My eyes were puffy and dead. My usual shining blue was now darker that the ocean in a storm. My eyes locked with Minato's in the mirror. "We'll talk later, baby girl." he said. I gave stiff nod and leaned against my brother. Kyuubi immediately wrapped his arm around me and stroked my hair.

"Its okay, Naru-Chan. You will never see that filthy piece of shit again." Kyuubi said. A single tear fear and that was all it took to start my crying session all over again. Minato's shirt was already soaked from the first session and now Kyuubi's was getting soaked. We drove for another hour until we finally stopped in front of large white house. I walked inside and Minato wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll taker her to her room," He offered. Kyuubi and Kushina nodded. Minato and I walked into an orange room and he laid me down on the bed. "I know your in pan, Hun, but I need to you to tell me what's wrong. If you don't then I won't be able to help you." He said.

"I loved him, dad. Sasuke was sweet and kind and very smart. He and I even, well, you know, but the I found out it was all a lie." I said.

"You and him made love and he wasn't even true to it?" Minato asked. I frowned and looked away. Made love? That sounded like something so sweet, and I would have said the same thing before I found out the truth. I was a fool. My heart was weak. I always let people mess with me and I couldn't take it any longer. I had to change into something that everyone like or stay a nobody forever. I could no longer be trouble maker Naruko. I had to be like Sakura if I wanted people to notice me. "I know what your thinking, Naru, and advice against it. Changing who you are would only make things worse." Minato said. I watched as he got up and walked out of the room.

"Then what am a supposed to do?" I asked myself as I laid down on my bed.

It was my first day at yet another new school. I walked into the building with a fake smile. I had my iPod at max volume and had _Hurry Up and Save Me_ by _Tiffany Giardina._ I kicked open the door and smirked at he teacher.

"Where do I sit?" I asked. She pointed to the back. I moved quickly and made sure not to make any eye contact. I sat at the desk and stared in sorrow at the empty one beside me. I was half expecting Shikamaru to walk into the class late and say some lame excuse about how he over slept. I smiled to myself and remembered my friends. I wished I had just stayed with Gaara. He was true to me. Ino was wrong. Sakura did belong with Sasuke.

"Hi!" Someone screamed. I pulled out my earphone and blinked at the girl in front of me. "Finally. I've been saying 'Hi' for a long time now. I'm Tenten and you?" She asked. I smiled.

"I'm Naruko." I introduced.

"Nice name. Hey, want to hang out during lunch?" She asked. I nodded. We walked over to her table during lunch. There were some others there already talking. "Hey guys! This is Naruko and our new friends." She introduced. I laughed and shook my head. She pushed me down next to a guy with ebony eyes and hair, but a super pale face.

"Hi, I'm Sai." He introduced. I nodded.

"Names Shino." The guy who sat in front of me and had all of his face covered, said.

"My name is Haku, and I am a guy, not a girl." he said. I laughed and shook my head.

"Do you get mistaken as a girl a lot?" I asked. Haku nodded. I laughed. "Well, maybe its because your very pretty." I said. Haku smiled and nodded.

"I'm Sumaru!" A boy with a star sticker on the center his forehead said. I smiled.

"Nice Star." I complimented. Sumaru nodded and gave me a thumbs up.

"The only one missing is Neji and Ayano. Ayano is out sick and Neji is visiting his cousin Hinata." Tenten informed. My breath hitched.

"What?" I asked as disbelief filled my heart. I remembered Hinata had whispered that name when I told her that I had saw her twin. Was he really the same person? It couldn't have been a coincidence. "Does Neji have milky white eyes?" I asked. Tenten looked at me in shock as she nodded. I frowned. "Is he rude?" I asked. She laughed and nodded. "Yea, I saw him at my old school visiting Hinata." I said.

"That's great! Now the only person left is Ayano. Her father own a ramen shop around here. We can go after school if you would like." She said. I frowned and shook my head,

"No, I better not. I have stuff to do." I lied. Tenten looked into my eyes and nodded. I could see from her reaction that she saw the pain flash in my eyes.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm all ears." She said. I smiled at Tenten and nodded. "I know your new here, but you already have friends and trust is a big thing around here." She said, but not before throwing a glare in the direction of Sai and Haku. I laughed and shook my head. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"The way you looked at them. Did they do something to piss you off?" I asked. Tenten blinked and shook her head.

"No, they are just two pairs of awkward little fucks." She said. I laughed and shook my head. "But its okay because I love them and they know it." She added. I immediately stopped laughed. Love, huh? I clenched my teeth and forced a fake smile onto my face. "Do you have any siblings?" Tenten asked.

"Yea, an older brother. His name is Kyuubi and he is just starting at the college here." I said.

"Really? That's cool! I'm the only child in my family, but I'm okay with it since my friends make up for what I don't have." She said as she pulled Shino into a hug. My phone vibrated. I looked down and saw it said private number. Kyuubi had just given it back to me this morning. He had said that he didn't want Sasuke to call and so if he did, Kyuubi would answer. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered. I felt something tickle my fingers, but dismissed the feeling.

"Naruko?" A familiar voice called.

"Yea. Who i-? Ah! it's a black widow! Get it off of me!" I screamed, dropping my phone. I swung my hand and the black spider with the red tummy flew. Shino watched it fly away and hit the ground.

"I shall go examine it and cut it open," Shino said.

"Shino! That's gross!" I cried. Shino stood quiet and then walked off toward the spider. "Is he really going to dissect it?" I asked. Everyone at the table nodded. "I kind of want to see," I admitted. They all laughed. I gasped as I remembered that I had been talking to someone. I picked up my phone. "Hello?" I called. No answer. I sighed and hung up.

"Who was that?" Tenten asked,

"I don't know. They hung up before I could ask. I said. We went on with our day. Tenten pulled me from my dark isolation and actually put a smile back on my face. I walked home after school but stopped at the park first. The Sakura's were in full bloom and were more beautiful then ever. I put down my book bag and took a deep breath. The wind brushed my blond hair aside. I could feel my blue eyes returning to their usual color. My heart ached, but the pain was numbing and being exchanged my joy. I grabbed a Sakura in my hands and kissed it.

"Naruko?" I looked over and saw Kyuubi. I smiled at his and waved my arms at him like idiot. He walked over to me with a huge smile. "You seem completely different from this morning," he said. I nodded and grabbed my bag.

"Yea, I met a new friend and she is very nice. If I can't get over Sasuke, I think I just might go the other direction." I said with a laugh. Kyuubi shook his head and hugged me. We walked home in laughter. He explained his day and I explained mine.

"He really dissected the spider?" Kyuubi asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I never would have expected it to look as interesting as it did." I said. We walked toward the house and saw Minato outside talking to a man with white hair. "Hey dad! Who's you friend?" I asked as I walked over.

"Naruko? Are you feeling better?" Minato asked. I smiled and nodded. "Oh, this is Kakashi. He is our new neighbor. I just met Kakashi's husband, but he was late for work. You can meet them later since I invited them for dinner." Minato said.

"Mom so forced you," I said as I turned away. Minato growled and Kakashi laughed. "Lets go inside and watch a movie, Kyu-Kun!" I begged. Kyuubi laughed and agreed. We walked inside and watched _Final Destination 2_ in my room. "That woman's head just got cut off by an elevator. Is that possible?" I asked. Kyuubi nodded. I grinned.

"Don't even think about it," he scold. I pouted and continued to watch the movie. Kushina and Minato joined us after a while. They walked in at the part where the guy was cut in three pieces by the chicken wire that was tossed his way after the explosion. I wasn't really paying attention to the blood as much as I wanted. I was too preoccupied with how cute the cop and Kimberly looked together. My phone vibrated to life. I answered it and put it to me ear.

"Yo! This is Naru. May I asked who the fuck I am talking to?" I greeted. Minato and Kyuubi laughed while Kushina smirked at how I answered.

"Naruko? This is Sasuke," he said. My smile faded. The phone slipped from my hands.

"Naruto, who was it?" Kyuubi asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke," I replied. Kyuubi grabbed my phone and snapped it shut.

"Naru, you and I will trade phones. Here, keep mine." Kyuubi said as he placed his phone on my lap. Suddenly, the movie didn't seem so interesting. I nodded and ran my finger over the beautiful rhinestones he had decorated his red phone with. My cell phone was orange with a sticker of a fox with nine tails on the back of it.

"But I want my phone," I whined. Kyuubi sighed.

"Are you sure?" Kyuubi asked. I nodded.

"I promise I won't answer calls unless I know the number." I said. I handed Kyuubi his phone and he handed me mine. I had to be more careful when I answered the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

I ran toward class. I was super late. I had stood up late with my parent and Kyuubi watched the _Final Destination_ movies. I ran and slid into class.

"And she safe!" Tenten screamed as I slid in right when the bell ran. I laughed at her and got up. "The crowd goes wild! Naruko has made a new record! Woop-Woop!" She cheered. I high-five her on my way to my seat. The teacher shook his head as I sat at my seat.

"Sorry I'm late. The traffic back here was horrible." A boy said as he walked in. His eyes were milky white and sent shiver down my spine. He must have been Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin. I smiled. I was happy to have something that reminded me of my friends here. Neji looked serious and stern. His physical resemblance to Hinata was uncanny, but his posture was completely different. He stood tall and looked like he was ready to take on the world.

"It's fine, Neji. Please take your seat." The teacher said with a gentle smile. Neji did as told and sat down at the empty seat at the front of the class. Of course he would be in the front. If he was really Hinata's cousin, then he would be super smart. I sighed and waited patiently for the bell to ring. During lunch, my phone rang from a private number. I looked around and smiled at Sai.

"Sai, can you answer it and tell whoever it is that I'm not here." I said. Sai nodded and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Sai greeted. "No, Naruko isn't here right now. She is worn out from what we did last night. May I asked who's speaking?" Said lied. I couldn't believe he had just said that. I felt like laughed but I slapped my hand over my mouth before I could. Everyone at the table snickered. "Sasuke? Oh, are you a man? Why are you calling my yellow haired angel?" Sai continued. "Fuck me? No, Hun, I don't row that way. See you!" Sai said and hung up the phone. I laughed so hard I fell off the bench.

"I cannot believe you just said that! Sai your such a good actor. You should so be a movie star." I joked. Sai grinned and nodded.

"It is my dream. I want to write my name on a star that shines as bright as the one on Haku's hideous face," Sai said. Haku snapped and attacked Sai. We all pretended they weren't fighting and started talking, ignoring them completely. After school, my phone ran again. I sighed and then answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Okay, I don't know who the fuck you are, but if you dare touch my Naruko, I'll kill you mother fucker!" Sasuke screamed on the other line. I sat under a Sakura tree and sighed again, but this time it was in irritation.

"You annoying. You should really listen to someone's voice before shooting your mouth off." I snapped and then hung up. My phone ran again. I groaned and answered it. "What the fuck do you want from me, you fucking lying bastard!" I screamed.

"What?" Kyuubi asked. I froze.

"Kyu-Kun? I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." I apologized.

"Okay. Anyway, tell mom and dad that I'm going to be home late. I am driving back to visit Ita-Kun. I know your not ready to hear that name, Naru, but he and I are still together." Kyuubi said. I smiled.

"No, I'm happy for you Kyu-Kun. I'm happy that my relationship with Sasuke didn't ruin yours with Itachi. Oh, and don't forget your lube this time!" I teased and hung up before he could reply. My phone vibrated and I answered. "McDonald's. How can I help you?" I asked.

"Naruko, we need to talk." Sasuke said.

"Would you like some fries with that?" I joked. I could hear Sasuke groan. "Anyway, since you aren't going to order, I'll hang up." I said.

"No! I'll order!" He screamed. I sighed.

"And what exactly would you like, Sir?" I asked.

"I would like for you to listen!" I frowned.

"Teme! Don't scream at me!" I snapped. I could hear something brake.

"Dammit, Naruko! I have been calling you everyday since you left and you never answer your fucking phone. Now, you answer and won't even bother to listen." He said.

"Why should I listen to you!" I screamed.

"Because I have to talk to you!" He shot back.

"Is that really the only reason? Well, I don't care! Go suck a dick, bitch!" I said and then hung up. Tears ran down my face. It was a lie. I did care. I cared more then anyone could imagine. The phone ran again. I caved and answered. "Persistent bastard," I murmured.

"I know," was his reply. I smiled. His answer was so much like something my Sasuke would say, but he wasn't my Sasuke. He never was. He was Sakura's. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You wreak of smoke," his voice came from behind me. I spun around and my eyes connected with his. I got up and ran. "Wait!" He screamed and ran after me. I ran as fast as I could. I dropped trashcans as I ran, but he just kept coming.

"How the fuck did you find me!" I screamed as I ran.

"Neji!" was his answer. I kept running.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted and then jumped into Kakashi's garden and slid in though his open window. Kakashi and Yamato stared at me in shock. A hand grabbed my arm through the window. "Let me go!" I screamed. I yanked and Sasuke hit the glass window. He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Let her go or I'll cut off you arm." Kakashi warned. Sasuke pulled back his arm. I ran all the way to the back and climbed the fence into my yard and ran inside. Minato looked at me in shock. I tackled my dad down in tears.

"He's here, dad! I don't want him here! Get Uchiha Sasuke away from me!" I screamed. Minato hugged me as Kushina ran into the room.

"What the hell! How is he here?" Kushina asked. I ignored her and clung to Minato for dear life. Banging sounded on the door. I cried and then gasped. What was I doing? I has approached Gaara when I had first him no matter the warnings and now I was suddenly scared?

"I'll just go give hi-," Minato started.

"No, dad. This is a problem I have to solve on my own." I said as I got up. Minato and Kushina nodded. We all walked over to the door. I answered it. Sasuke looked straight at me. Minato and Kushina walked passed him and over to Kakashi's. "Come in," I said. Sasuke walked in. and looked around. I walked passed him and sat cross legged on the couch. Sasuke walked over and sat next to me.

"Can we talk? Is your brother here ready to shoot me with a pistol?" Sasuke asked. I rolled my eyes.

"If he wanted to shoot you, you would already be dead and beside, Kyu-Kun is out visiting Itachi." I said. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and then looked up into my eyes. "You wanted to talk?" I asked.

"Naruko, I wanted to apologize. I don't know hat happened. All I know is that Itachi suddenly approached me and socked me and said something about breaking your heart and making you move. I didn't understand him at all." Sasuke said. I shrugged.

"And?" I asked.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked.

"Wow. Are you that stupid? I know you were planning on breaking my heart from the start. I even saw you and Sakura kissing!" I exclaimed.

"What? I though she was you!"

"How could you think she was me, Sasuke! Explain that to me, because I just don't understand!" I shouted.

"She came up from behind me and covered my eyes. I kept my eyes closed as I spun around and kissed her. It wasn't until I pulled away for air, that I finally realized why the kiss felt different from yours."

"Yea, nice try. Like I really believe that!"

"I don't understand how I'm supposed to make you believe! It's the truth you damn dobe! Ugh! I swear that you really do act like a blond sometimes!"

"First step to getting a girl: _Don't_ insult her! And F.Y.I. I am a blond!" I screamed. Sasuke sighed and relaxed.

"Why do you make me so crazy? I've never acted like this for a girl before." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, teme. I think you should just leave." I said. He looked at me. His eyes were distant and pleading. I got up and walked into the kitchen. Sasuke followed close behind me. I poured myself a glass of vodka and downed it.

"That isn't going to solve your problems. It'll just make them worse." He said. I tossed the glass cup at him. He dodged and it slammed against the wall. "What the fuck! That could have killed me!" He screamed.

"Boo-hoo! Don't come crying to me! Where the fuck is your little pink powder puff?" I asked as I started downing straight form the bottle. My throat began to sting from how fast I was drinking the vodka.

"Naruko, stop!" He demanded. I ignored him and continued to drink it. He snatched the bottle from me. I looked at my empty hand and then at Sasuke.

"Give it back," I sneered. He shook his head. I snatched it back and continued to down it. Sasuke ripped it from my hand and slammed it against the floor. I frowned and then pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Sasuke groaned as I began to down it. I screamed as Sasuke tackled me down. I glared up at him, but his image blurred and suddenly there were three Sasuke's. "Three times the headache," I muttered. Sasuke had me pinned down. I squirmed under him. "What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted.

"Keeping you from getting drunk before we talk!" He snapped. I kicked and screamed, but his grip only tightened. "Dammit, Naruko! Stop moving and listen to me!" He screamed.

"Bite me," I hissed. He sighed and then closed the distance between our lips.


	11. Chapter 11

I gave into his kiss. That's right. I just said that I caved. How could I not? Sasuke slipped his tong into my mouth. My mind shot back into reality and I pushed him off.

"What the fuck are you doing!" I screamed. Sasuke looked at the ground.

"Tell me who told you that was I planning to break your heart," Sasuke said. I frowned and stayed quiet. "I'll admit that in the beginning it was just to get back at you, but then I started to fall in love with you. I was an idiot. It was when you first arrived. Sakura had said something about you acting like a bitch and I got a little mad, but in fact, I really didn't give a shit. She composed a plan to get back at you and I was bored so I played along. I thought you were going to be another annoying fan girl, but you looked at me with such hate. During lunch that day, I thought you were coming to flirt, but then you started talking about my hair. I never would have expected you to insult me. After that, just the little things about you caught my attention. I fell in love with you, Uzumaki Naruko." He explained.

"Are you joking?" I asked. He stood quiet. I crawled closer to him. He looked up at me in shock. "What little things?" I needed to know. I felt the craving sensation to know what brought us here.

"The way your eyes were brighter than a cloudless sky and still are, but it seems something has put a dark haze over my beautiful sapphires." he said. I looked away.

"Continue," I urged. He chuckled and began to stroke my cheek.

"The way we both listened to the same songs, watched the same movies, and ran at the same pace. You are the first girl who didn't scream in the middle of a massacre scene, but screamed when you hear the word ghost," he said with a laugh and then continued, "You're as stubborn as a mule, you don't let anyone bring you down, and you can be downright scary when pissed off. You tackled Gaara on the first day you met him, despite the many warnings given to you. Your laugh is as sweet as birds chirping and as low as small bells. Your smile is brighter than the sun that illuminated the sky. You are the sun that is always willing to brighten my day with some oddball act," he finished. I could feel a smile begin to place itself on my face and I let it. A small and silent tear appeared at the corner of my eyes. I gasped when Sasuke leaned forward and kissed it away. I looked into his eyes. The emotions that crossed them were real. He wasn't lying.

"You caught my eyes too," I whispered as I leaned my forehead on his. He smiled.

"How so, Miss. Uzumaki?" he asked. I laughed at the stupid title.

"The way your ebony eyes are as dark as the sky at night, and have a single sparkle that lights it up the way stars do. The way your touch bring: warmth, reassurance, and comfort. Your worse than a mule, you were the first person to name the songs on my iPod without asking, the way you knew the lyrics to_ Sexting_, and the way I made you my rival. Despite you appearance, you weren't all bad. You screamed at me and accepted all my challenges, and the way you always made me smile. You told me the truth behind the reason why you hated fire. I never would have thought you were going to say something like that. Most people will stay quiet, but you told it to me, even though it hurt reminiscing the memory. That's what made it special, even though I'm pretty sure you already told Sakura." I added with a laugh. Sasuke shook his head.

"Actually, I never told anyone. They only know because they watched the news and then some just don't know. I don't care whether they know or not. All I cared about was whether you knew." he said. I smile and caved. I kissed Sasuke Uchiha and I kissed him with every ounce of passion humanely possible, and he kissed me back. I missed the way his lips felt against mine. He was now on top of me. It felt so weird since we were in the kitchen, but fuck it. I loved the way his hands moved up and down my body. Sasuke then pulled away and looked into my eyes. His hand traveled down and squeezed my pussy. I moaned and felt my face go red. "Did someone touch you here while we were apart?" Sasuke asked. I blinked.

"What? No, no one did." I said. He growled.

"Then why did a guy answer your phone earlier and tell me he did?" Sasuke asked. I pushed him off of me and laughed.

"Who? Sai? No I asked him to answer and tell you I wasn't there, but I never he would have thought he would start running his mouth off like that. He is such a twit. He thought of you as a way to entertain himself, but never thought you would believe him. Really, Sasuke? Do I look like a whore?" I asked.

"In the position I had you in a minute ago you looked like my whore." he answered. I slapped his arm and he laughed.

"I forgot my lu-!" Kyuubi shut up when he saw Sasuke and me in the kitchen. "What the fuck is he doing here?" Kyuubi sneered.

"Enough, Kyu-Kun. He is here to talk, but we already straightened things out." I said. Kyuubi looked at me for a moment. His eyes were tinged with hate and some lust. I smirked. "Just get your lube and go fuck your own Uchiha." I teased. Kyuubi laughed and ran off in the direction of my room. I blinked and hen ran after him with Sasuke close behind. We ran into my room and saw Kyuubi getting his lube out of one of my sweaters. I wrinkled my nose. "I am so glad I didn't wear that to school," I admitted. Kyuubi grinned and ran out.

"He hid his lube in your sweater? I should check mines when I get home," Sasuke said. I sweat dropped and agreed. I walked over to my bed and looked up at him.

"Did you really drive two hours just to come and find little o' me?" I asked in a small Bo-Peep voice. Sasuke laughed and nodded as he walked over and sat next to me on the bed. "Go home, teme. These passed few days have proved a lot. It proved we don't belong. Go back to your town. This town and the one you live, they are both two small for the both of us. I'm making friends here and I don't want a repeat of last time. In this town, I have no enemies. Leave, teme, but know I'll never stop loving you," I said as I kissed him. I pulled away from him with a smile, which was something his face didn't have.

"We can find a place where the town is big enough for the both of us. A place where we can have friends without the worries of enemies." He spoke with such hope, but I only laughed and shook my head.

"There is no such place, now, go home." I sad as I got up walked out of the room. I went into Minato and Kushina's room and locked the door behind me. Silent tears ran down my face as I slid down the door. I listened as Sasuke walked out of the house. I cried. I wanted to with him, but how could I trust him? He even said that he was planning to break my heart. Even if he did fall in love with me, he had still been planning it. How do I know which parts were real and which were fake in the time we spent together? I sighed and continued to cry. I loved Sasuke Uchiha, but destiny was doing everything it could to brake us apart. I curled up in a ball and gasped when I heard something brake. I peeked out from under the door and saw somebody walk by while dragging a brown bag behind them.

"I wonder where all the jewels and expensive stuff are?" A husky voice questioned. I stayed quiet as I listened intently. Why couldn't my parents get a room with a window? I crawled over to my parents bed and hid under it. I bit back my scream as the room door was kicked open. I was wishing for Sasuke more than ever. My breathing was hard. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to control myself, but my heart was beating uncontrollably. I screamed as I was dragged out from underneath the bed. I clawed at the floor, but I was now facing a man with a dark look in his eyes. He seemed drunk and horny. Really horny. He reached down and stared pulling off my shirt. I kicked him and ran, but he got me around my waist. I screamed and kicked. He covered my mouth with his. He slid his tong into my mouth and I bit hard into it. "You bitch!" He screamed.

"Help me!" I screamed as he pulled me back into the room. I squirmed in the mans grasp and then screamed when the door was kicked open. Sasuke looked at me with shock and then ran over. The man pulled out a gun. Sasuke froze. I looked at him in horror as the man behind me began to kiss me neck. I shut my eyes.

"Let her go," Sasuke sneered. I opened my eyes and stared at the raven haired boy. The man laughed and then my worst nightmares came to life. Sasuke was shot. He wasn't hit in the heart, but he was still shot. The man ran out of the house, leaving me with Sasuke. I ran over to Sasuke and pulled his head onto my lap.

"Stay with me, Sasuke. Please stay with me. I love you! Don't die and I'll stay with you forever!" I screamed.

"I'll hold you to that," he said as he coughed up blood. I ran over and snatched my phone. The paramedics and cops came right away as soon as I called. They drove Sasuke to the hospital.

"I wish your mom and never left the house," Minato said as he held me close. I already told the cops everything that happened about forty times. Cops are bastard and like to go over every little detail again and again to see if they find any little change and expose you for fraud. I wanted to sock one of them, but couldn't find the will to do so. "Want to go to the hospital and see him?" Minato asked. I looked at him in shock and then nodded. Sasuke was in the ER and my nerves only got worse. Itachi had arrived an hour later and hugged me close.

"He'll be fine, Naruko. Sasuke is a strong kid. He's have been through a lot. I'm pretty sure that it hurt him more when you left then when he got shot," he said. My eyes grew wide at his words. "Sasuke will be better in no time and then steal you from your parents and drag you to our house against you will," Itachi joke. I frowned. We were outside the operating room for three hours. The suspense was killing me. The doctor finally came out. "Is my little brother okay?" Itachi asked.

"He's in stable condition. Only one of you is allowed to see him," the doctor said and then walked off. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You go, Naruko. I'll probably just bug the fuck out of my brother." Itachi said with a laugh. I looked at him in shock. Was he serious? This was his brother and he was going to let some girl who had just up and left go talking to him. I smiled and kissed Itachi's cheek I whispered a quick tanks and then walked into Sasuke's room. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey, teme. You really scared me back there. I'd though I lost you," I said as I walked over to his bed. Sasuke reached out and took my hand in his. I smiled and gave it a small squeeze. "Don't you dare do something so reckless ever again," I scold. Sasuke chuckled and winced. "Don't move so much, teme."

"I'm going to hold you to your promise," he said. I smiled and nodded.

"I don't mind. I'm just happy your alive." I admitted. I didn't care what happened afterward as long as he lived. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto the bed. I giggled and shook my head. "Stop it, Sasuke. Not here and not when your injured." I whined. Sasuke pouted. I laughed and kissed him.

"I love you," he whispered. I smiled and stared into his ebony eyes.

"I know. I think what you did earlier proved that. You shouldn't have come back though. This would never have happened if you just stayed away. I would still be sitting under the Sakura tree and you wouldn't b-," Sasuke pressed his lips against mine and cut me off. I smirked against his lips.

"You talk too much, dobe." he stated. I laughed and acted hurt.

"That's rude. I do not talk to much, I just have a lot of things to say." I said. Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"Isn't that the same thing?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. When you talk to much it means your just rambling on about random things, but when you have a lot of things to say, you talk with sincerity." I explained. Sasuke blinked and then burst out in a fit of laughter. He was avoiding his pain, but I was just happy he was smiling.

"Your so weird, Naru-Chan." he said. I froze and looked at him in shock.

"Naru-Chan? Did you just call me Naru-Chan?" I asked. Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Well, that's new. Fine, if your going to call me Naru-Chan, I shall call you Sasu-Kun." I announced.

"Sasu-Kun?" he asked and then laughed.

"Stop teasing! It's all I can think of!" I whined with a pout. Sasuke smiled and I grinned like an idiot. "I hate you, Sasuke-Baka." I grumbled. Sasuke winked and kissed me.


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke swooped me up into his arms. I screamed as he began to spin around in circles on the football field.

"Stop, teme! Put me down dammit!" I screamed. Sasuke laughed and continued to spin. Sakura walked down the bleachers, kissed Lee, and waved at us. I tried to wave, but Sasuke turned me away. I giggled as the spinning continued. "We are going to get seriously dizzy and then puke!" I shouted. Sasuke stopped and then fell on his ass. I landed on top of him and smiled. "Told you," I teased. He laughed.

"Shut up and kiss me," he grumbled. I narrowed me eyes and then ran. Sasuke growled and ran after me. We ran all around the field.

"it's the power of youth!" Lee screamed from the bleachers. I laughed and shook my head as I ran. Sasuke grabbed my by the waist and the tripped and made us both fall on our asses, but mine was saved by his legs. I laughed at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You such a idiot Sasu-Kun." I said as I leaned in and kissed him. He licked my bottom lip, but I refused to give him an entrance. Sasuke growled against my lips, but I refused to let him explore my mouth. Their was no way. He tried to force my lips apart, but when he did, I bit him.

"Ugh! Just let me use my fucking tong!" Sasuke sneered. I laughed and shook my head.

"Fuck you! Go use your tong on yourself like a cat!" I hissed. Sasuke glared at me and then tackled me down to the ground. "Wait, aren't you a raven? If you're a cat and raven, does that mean your going to eat yourself?" I asked. Sasuke blinked, looked at me, and the let our a roar of laughter. I giggled and then took the opportunity and ran. "See you later, teme! I got class!" I screamed as ran to class. It's been a month since the accident with Sasuke. We all moved back into our old home. Minato was against putting me back in the same school with him, but Kushina threatened him, so he moved me. My classes were different though. I only had once class with Sasuke and that was PE. I slid into class right as the bell rang.

"Naruko!" Momoka called. I smiled at the blue haired beauty and walked over to her. "Do you always have to slide into class?" She asked. I nodded and took my seat beside her. She rolled her eyes as I pulled out my iPod. "_Date Rape _or _Sexting_?" She asked. I laughed and looked at her.

"No, I downloaded a new song. A good friend of mine, named Tenten, said it was a good song. I haven't heard it yet." I said.

"What's it called and who sings it? Maybe I heard it." She asked. I smiled.

"Its called _Before He Cheats_ by_ Carrie Underwood_." I answered. Momoka smiled.

"Yea, I've heard it. I love that song. I actually did everything she sings to my ex's car." She stated. I blinked and got curious to what exactly she was talking about and then pressed play. I listen to the song and smirked. What a cruel woman. I want to do that to a car. Speaking of cars, Sasuke finally got one. He got a black Ferrari. His car was sexy and I loved it! Momoka and I laughed and talked about stupid shit that nobody cares about as we waited for the lunch bell. When it finally rang, we bolted outside. Momoka and I tackled our boyfriends and gave them a full make-out session in front of everyone. We finally pulled away from air and stood up. I gave Sasuke a triumphant smile while Momoka smirked at Gaara.

"What the hell was that? I never expected you to tackle me." Sasuke said as he got up. I laughed and high-five Momoka.

"Come on, Naru-Chan. They don't seem to want us here. Lets go make-out with some random hott guys." Momoka said.

"Your right, Momo-Chan. Lets go and leave the twits be," I agreed as we linked arms.

"You do that and I will kill you and the guy," Gaara threatened as he dusted himself off. I looked over at Momoka. We stuck our tongs at out boyfriends and ran. Gaara and Sasuke ran after us and caught us. We pouted as we were carried back to the group.

"We really need to kick our boyfriends asses." Momoka said. I nodded in agreement as the boys set us down. "I shall punish Gaara with a whip tonight!" Momoka exclaimed. I blinked and everyone looked at her in shock. "What? Don't act like you never thought about doing it to your boyfriends!" She snapped. I shrugged and looked away. I never really though about it and now I really didn't want to.

"Have you ever thought about doing it to your boyfriend?" Sasuke asked as he pulled out a beer from his backpack. I snatched it from him and drank some. "Well, have you?" he whispered in my ear. A cold chill ran down my spine at his seductive voice.

"No and I don't want to. Using a whip and sex tools to fuck one another sounds gross. I'm still wondering why people use handcuffs during sex." I admitted. Sasuke laughed and wrapped and arm around my waist. I gave him a drink of the beer. This morning I snuck t into his backpack, he freaked when he saw it on our way to school. I just laughed at him.

"Ugh. I forgot my cigarettes," Sasuke groaned. I leaned against him and giggled.

"I have a pack in my bag," I informed him. He reached into my book bag and pulled out the pack along with my cell phone. I watched as he lit his cigarette and looked through my phone.

"Send me the picture that you have as your wallpaper," he said.

"I'm too lazy!" I whined. He smiled. "Just take another one." I proclaimed as pulled his phone out of pocket. I kissed Sasuke full on the lips and snapped a picture of the kiss. "There, now share!" I screamed as I stole his cigarette. He laughed. Temari and Shikamaru finally arrived, but their hair was everywhere. I smirked. "Wow, that's some hott sex hair." I teased. They rolled their eyes and sat down.

"I like the picture you have on your phone better," Sasuke whined. I looked at both his phone and mine.

"Why? They both look exactly the same!" I argued.

"Yea, but that one is your picture." Was his stupid reason. I slapped his arm and sent the picture to his phone. "I love you, dobe." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and looked back at him.

"I love you too, teme." I said and then kissed him.

_**5 Years Later**_

"Don't go too far, Aimi, Daitaro!" I screamed. Both kids nodded and then ran over to the Farris Wheel. I pouted. "Damn brats never fucking listen to me," I grumbled. Sasuke laughed as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"No, but they still love you." He assured me. I slapped my raven haired husband on the arm. He smirked at me and then leaned down and kiss me.

"I'm going to murder you," I growled. Sasuke laughed.

"Why because you pregnant again with our third child?" Sasuke asked. I sneered at him and then stormed off to the nearest bench. I sat down and looked away from him. "Don't be mad for that. You did such a great job with the first two," he said. I smiled at him.

"Yes, because their stupid good for nothing dad doesn't know how to use a condom," I snapped. Sasuke chuckled and pulled me onto his lap.

"What are you gong to name this one?" He asked. I grinned. We had agreed that I would name all our children, but he couldn't help himself when Daitaro was born and named him himself. I really didn't care as long as I got to name the next one. If it's a boy, his name will be Chikao and if it's a girl, her name will be Satomi." I said. Sasuke smirked.

"Don't both of those names mean wise?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, he or she will be wise and remember to use a condom!" I snapped. Sasuke grinned.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Daitaro and Aimi screamed in unison as they attacked us. I smiled and laughed as Aimi accidentally slapped Sasuke on the face. I hugged my two little angels in my arms.

"You should have gone in the Farris Wheel! It was so awesome!" Daitaro exclaimed. I nodded.

"I bet it was. What about you Aimi? Did you like it?" I asked as I slid off of Sasuke's lap. Sasuke pouted. Daitaro was now the only one on his lap. I laughed and hugged my little girl.

"No! Me hated wheel! It go too high!" She screamed. I smiled and tightened my grip on her.

"Okay, well, next time I'll go with you and I promise it won't be so scary." I said. Aimi glowed and buried her face in my chest. Sasuke's pout grew and I stuck my tong at him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close as the other was around Daitaro. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I love you, Sasuke." I whispered. I looked up at him and he down at me.

"I love you too, my sweet little Naruko." He said and then closed the distance between out lips.


End file.
